


Crowning Glory

by the_wildest_ace1



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wildest_ace1/pseuds/the_wildest_ace1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michaela was rescued by the League when she was 4 and has been living with them and Green Arrow ever since. Michaela, now the protege of the famous Black Canary, protects Star City with her adopted brother, Red Arrow, along with some help from best friends Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad. When it turns out that secrets are being hidden from her and the other proteges-they're out for their own justice. But as the missions get more intense, secrets are reveal and the team soon get more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emeriti, Solar System; October 14? 15:00?

4 year old Princess Michaela smiled as another piece of cake was placed in front of her. It was only a week and a half before the young princess' fifth birthday and she was more than happy to taste test the food, especially the cake. So far, she had tasted a chocolate cake, a vanilla, a banana (of all things) and more but she still couldn't decide. It all tasted good and the young princess still hadn't determined what her favorite color was; she still didn't know what her favorite color was. But her she was, tasting every taste that they gave her. Quite frankly, Michaela didn't mind-it was trying on dresses that the princess detested. Michaela waited patiently for another piece of cake to be placed in front of her when the screaming started. Michaela looked up scared before running to the throne room to find her father. She ran as fast as her little legs would take her as she ran to find her father. As she rounded the corner that was near the throne room, Michaela tripped over something. Pulling herself up she screamed as she realized it was the dead body of her nanny, Amelia.

"Well who do we have here?" Michaela jumped as she stared at the large intimidating man who walked towards her, with another behind him. She swallowed and scrambled backwards on her hands as she pushed herself against a wall. "Aww, looks like we got ourselves a little princess."

"Le-leave me alone!" she stuttered and tried to blink back the tears. She looked between Amelia's body and the men knowing all too well that would soon be her. One of the men behind the larger laughed causing the small child to jump back in fear.

"Aw, you think you're gonna end up like her?" he asked and the small child couldn't help but nodded slowly "oh trust me, what we got in stored for you makes that look nice."

"What do you want with me?" she cried letting the tears fall blurring her vision.

"Oh, you'll see." the larger man smirked reaching out to grab the scared child when three arrows landed on each man's chest. A large electric shock ran through them causing them to drop unconscious. Michaela stared at the men shocked before turning to her rescuer. He was dressed in all green with black stripes. He wore a hood over his face with black sunglasses covering his eyes, in his hand was a green bow and several bows were strapped to his back. He spotted Michaela looking at him and took down the hood and removed his sunglasses to reveal his blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hey you alright? Did they hurt you?" he asked, his features etched with worry for the child. She shook her head, her eyes darting to Amelia's dead body. The man swore under his breath before turning Michaela towards him causing her to look him in the eyes. "Listen to me, I need to get you out of here okay? If I don't more bad men will come for you, okay? And we don't want that, do we?"

"N-no…" she stuttered and he gave her a small comforting smile. Michaela looked up at him trembling and the tears started falling down harder than before. "I'm going to die aren't I?"

"What? No! No you're not going to die!" he said fiercely wiping away her tears. He took her face softly and made her look up at him. "Listen to me-you are not going to die. I swear on my life that I will protect you. It's not only a promise, but a fact. I'll always be there for you. Do you understand me?"

"I-I understand." she whimpered and he pushed her sandy blonde hair back away from her face.

"It's gonna be okay, kid- I promise. My name's Oliver Queen, by the way but you can call me Ollie if you want." he smiled and she rubbed her eyes sniffing.

"My name's Michaela." she said and he smiled wider. Oliver Queen reached out for Michaela and she took his hands. Oliver cradled the small child to his chest kissing her forehead. Michaela wrapped her small arms around his neck, not wanting to leave the warmth he provided her. She had to admit that she had never felt this type of warmth before, not even with her own father king Barton. Oliver ran out of the castle and Michaela watched as the only place she ever knew disappeared before her eyes.

"Michaela!" the small princess turned forward and smiled to see her father standing a few feet away from her. Oliver put her down and she ran to her father smiling through her tears.

"Daddy, you're okay!" she squealed running up to him, her arms outstretched so he could pick her up and hold her the way Oliver did. But he didn't-he simply grabbed her wrist roughly before turning to two men.

"Thank you for finding my daughter. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to take care of." he said and one of the men, who frightened Michaela because he was green all over, spoke up in disbelief. "He's going to give her over to them. A trade for them to stop attacking the country." he said and Michaela turned to her father in horror, waiting for him to deny what the green man said. It never came-her father, the man who tucked her in every night and read her bedtime stories, was planning on giving her away to their attackers for a trade. Michaela shook, her jade eyes watering up in hurt. Suddenly, she was being ripped away from her father. She looked up to see a woman with black hair and blue eyes wearing something Michaela had heard was inappropriate, but by the way she held Michaela and whispered comforting words in her ear, the young princess could care less. The woman began to walk away when she heard her father and Oliver yelling as well as the voices of the other two men. The woman sat her in a seat and gave her a warm smile.

"I'll be right back, sweetie." she smiled and Michaela nodded, watching her disappear. She looked out the window and could make out Oliver yelling with her father and couldn't help but feel comforted that the other two men were yelling on her behalf as well. Just as quickly as the woman disappeared, she returned even faster with a man dressed like a magician. He bent down and smiled at her.

"Well, hello there. What's your name?" he asked and Michaela sniffed wiping her eyes.

"Michaela." "You and your name are very beautiful Michaela." he smiled and she nodded her thanks. He took off his top hat and looked at her smiling "Michaela, do you like stuffed bears?"

"Yes, I do." she smiled and he put his hand in his hat, to reveal a stuffed bear that was half her size. It was yellow with black eyes and wore a red short sleeved shirt. Michaela opened her eyes in shock, looking from the man, to the hat and the bear rapidly.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm a homo magi, my darling. Or someone who can perform magic." he amended so she could understand. Michaela's eyes widened in surprise and she hugged her bear tighter, before turning to the man.

"So my bear is magic?" she asked and both he and the woman laughed.

"No not exactly in that sense, but it can cause you to have magical moments with it." Michaela simply smiled nodding her head, before hugging him.

"Thank you for my new bear." she smiled and he hugged back.

"Your quite welcome, darling." he said as he pulled a silver box out of his hat. He put a key in a small hole and turned it on causing a lullaby to play, before placing it on the seat next to her. "If you'll excuse me, I have to take my leave now."

"Okay." she said yawning. The two adults exchanged smiles before walking away. Michaela leaned her head back against the chair hugging her bear closer to her. Slowly, she began to drift off to sleep when she realized she was being lifted. She opened her eyes half way to see Oliver lifting her up before sitting down placing her on his lap. Michaela snuggled up to Oliver and he locked his arms around the small girl. Michaela smiled clinging to her teddy bear. It didn't matter that her father tried to trade her so her home would stop being attacked or that her country was being slaughtered. No, what mattered to her was that Oliver was here with her and he would always be there for her, just like he promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being saved by Green Arrow and the Justice League, Michaela starts tries to adjust to life on earth. Surprisingly, it's not that hard...well at least not for Michaela.

Star City, October 19, 7:35 PDT

Michaela got out of bed smiling and stretched. It had been a week since Michaela had been taken away from her home planet and to Earth, living with Oliver Queen. She noticed a blue dress on a chair that was her size and a note from Oliver.

Thought you would like to wear a new dress. -Ollie. Michaela smiled and took the dress and slipped it on. She looked at herself in the mirror before brushing out her sandy blonde hair, before going downstairs.

"Ollie?" she called slightly bemused as to why the archer hadn't greeted her yet.

"I'm in the backyard! Come here!" he called and she followed the sound of his voice to the doors leading to the backyard. She opened the door hesitantly to reveal the members of the Justice League she knew smiling at her with boxes in their hands.

"Happy Birthday, Michaela!" they screamed and the now five year old couldn't help but laugh before running to Oliver. He scooped her up and laughed, before kissing her forehead.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." he smiled and she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Ollie-I forgot about it actually." she smiled and Barry ran over to them.

"what? The birthday girl forgot her own birthday? I know some cake will change that!" he sang and Michaela gaped.

"I get cake for breakfast?" she squealed before throwing her hands up in the air with a triumphant grin. "Finally! Take that world!"

"Let her have her moment and eat the cake for breakfast, Batman." Wonder Woman said before Batman could interrupt to be the mature one.

"Fine-but when she refuses to sleep because she has a sugar high, don't say I didn't warn you." he frowned and Wonder Woman chuckled, dragging the detective over to the others.

Oliver smiled as Michaela opened her gift from Wonder Woman, which was two books-one a diary and the other Alice in Wonderland. "I thought that a curious girl like yourself would like to read about another curious girl who finds herself in a new land." she smiled and Michaela hugged her.

"Thank you, Diana. I'm sure I'll love it!" she squealed and Wonder Woman chuckled with a knowing smile. Michaela smiled, she only had one gift left from Oliver and Batman. The Dark Knight handed Michaela a thin box and gave her a small smile.

"This is from me and Oliver." he said and all Leaguers watched in anticipation for the child's reaction eagerly. They all knew what the gift was, but they weren't sure of how she would react. Michaela unwrapped the package to reveal a piece of paper with Oliver's signature at the end and a few other people.

"What is this?" Michaela asked curiously and Oliver smiled down at her nervously.

"Um…it's papers that say that I adopted you."

"Adopting meaning that these papers legally say that you are now Oliver's daughter." Batman explained and Michaela looked up at Oliver with wide eyes.

"So this says that you're my daddy, now?" she asked and he nodded. Michaela smiled widely before running up to him. He picked her up and she hugged him tightly to her. "Daddy!"

"I was hoping you'd like this." he sighed laughing in relief. Michaela shook her head smiling at him goofily.

"You silly-why wouldn't I want you for a daddy?"

"Cause he's ugly?" Barry teased and Michaela frowned at him disapprovingly.

"My daddy is not ugly-he's prettier than you!" she pouted and Wonder Woman couldn't help but laugh at the small child. Barry put a hand over his heart and made a face.

"My heart-you've broken it! How could you, kid?" he cried falling to the ground and Michaela rolled her eyes pointing to the speedster.

"Is it me or is Barry a major drama king?" she asked and all the heroes broke out into laughter.

"Yes Mica, Barry is a major drama king." Oliver laughed and Michaela giggled smiling.

"It's okay though-I still love you, Uncle Barry." she smiled and he stood up smiling.

"Aw, I love you too kid." he said taking her from Oliver and tossed her in the catching her easily. Wonder Woman sighed and gave a small smile, before placing her chin on Batman's shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Diana?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No-just thinking that despite witnessing what happened on her home planet, she's taking everything in stride. Honestly, I'm surprised she understands it all." she said and Batman turned his head to her slightly.

"Oliver and I had her tested a few days ago." he said and the Amazon raised an eyebrow. "The results weren't bad or anything-they were rather impressive for a child her age."

"What do you mean 'a child her age'?" she asked.

"The reason why she understands all of this is because her IQ at the time is currently 245."

"245? You can't be serious." she whispered and Batman nodded.

"That's what I thought. Diana, we did this test 4 times and each time it came out a number higher. It's almost as if her mind works as a sponge-she soaks up the information and then stores it away. That's not the only thing though."

"What else is there?"

"So far her strength level shows to be half of Flash's. I theorize that by the time that she's 11, her strength should by around the same level as yours." Wonder Woman simply gaped at him shaking her head.

"How-?"

"I did some research-it turns out that her race was extremely advanced. By the time she's eleven she should have a mental capacity of 400, be almost as strong as you, her speed factor maybe around one of Flash's, and may gain her own powers." he said and Wonder Woman stared at the said child with her new father.

"Did you tell Oliver about all this?" she asked and Batman made a face.

"I told him some-I explained about her intelligence factor and that her physical attributes would grow to extreme measures." he said before continuing in a whisper "I thought that the whole gain her powers would be best for him to figure it out on his own."

"I suppose it would be better that way." she sighed "let them enjoy the moment."

"I guess all we can do is wait." he said and she smiled.

"let's enjoy their happiness while it's still here." she said smiling at the new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a new chapter of Crowning Glory and now you know Michaela! Next chapter will be getting into the main plot along with some massive angst and excitement :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 years later, Michaela is now playing with the big dogs....well, not exactly. But as she and her fellow proteges-they refuse to be referred to as sidekicks. It's offensive-get ready to enter the Hall of Justice, things are not what they seem. But soon, Michaela, Robin, kid Flash and Aqualad will discover something not even Batman saw coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have a massive time skip, so let's go over some stuff.
> 
> *Michaela has become the protege of Black Canary and taken up the name Mimic.  
> *Roy had been adopted and taken up the mantle of Speedy  
> *Robin and Michaela are very close.  
> *Michaela has taken the nickname of Mickey, but Green Arrow and Black Canary call her Mica while Roy calls her Rugrat.  
> * Some angsty Arrow family moments. 
> 
> That's it. On with the chapter!

11 years later…

Star City July 4 09:01 PDT

Standing on top of the San Francisco bridge, a teenage girl of 16 frowned. Her long sandy blonde hair was tied into a ponytail, while her bangs fell in her face hiding her jade green eyes. Her round face was child like in a way, full pink lips were pulled into a frown. She wore a black jacket over an aqua corset that hugged her curves and tight black leather pants that were tucked away in black boots that stopped mid thigh. She blew her bangs out of her face as a boy probably around her age covered in ice laughed manically.

"This will get me the attention, for sure!" he exclaimed and the girl scoffed, causing the other three people she was with to turn to her. On her right was a woman in her mid thirties. Her blonde hair hung loose and her blue eyes were scrutinizing her protégé. She was dressed in a black leotard and dark grey tights with black boots that came to her knees. She had a black leather jacket, fingerless gloves and a choker around her neck. The boy on her right was two years older. He wore a yellow hat with a red feather on top that stood out against his red hair. His eyes were covered by a black and white mask and he was dressed in all red. He had a black bow in his hands and several arrows in a quiver strapped to his back. The man next to the boy was the same age as the woman. He had blonde hair and his brown eyes were covered by black sunglasses. He wore a green hooded jacket with black stripes and green pants tucked away in black boots. He too had a bow and arrow, but his were green.

"Is there a problem, Mimic?" the woman asked. The girl, Mimic turned to her mentor and put her hands on her hips annoyed.

"Junior's doing this for attention. We could be at the Hall right now, but we're battling a super villain who wants attention." She huffed and the boy glared.

"She's right Black Canary-this is a waste of our time." He said and the woman, Black Canary, glared at them.

"It doesn't matter, Speedy." She said and the man nodded.

"As much as I hate to be the mature one-"

"Cause you are sooo mature." Mimic interrupted rolling her eyes and Speedy snickered. The man glared at them before glaring at Black Canary as well, who was hiding her snickers behind her hand.

"Like I was saying, Junior's putting people in danger making it our job to save them." He said and the two teens sigh.

"I really hate it when you're right, Green Arrow." Speedy sighed and Mimic smirked.

"I didn't know he could be right." She teased and the two laughed heartily. The archer known as Green Arrow glared at them, but they were already sliding down the ramp heading towards the ice villain. Green Arrow pouted before turning Black Canary.

"I've been right before." He said and she rolled her eyes steering him in the direction the other two had gone.

"Of course you have, Arrow." She smiled. Speedy took out an arrow and shot it at the 'ice fortress' Junior had set up sending the villain back. Mimic jumped off the ramp and let out a sonic scream, also called a Canary cry, causing Junior to clutch his ears in pain. The two teens were about to attack when their mentors beat them to it, causing the icy villain to fall in defeat.

"Well now that that's been taking care of, let's go!" Mimic demanded impatiently and Black Canary crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mimic-"

"I know, I know- but seriously guys?" she said and the two mentors sighed.

"Look, we understand you're excited-"

"Excited-excited is a major understatement." Speedy said interrupting Green Arrow. Mimic smiled widely showing all of her pearly white teeth.

"Today is the day!" she exclaimed. Yes, today was the day for the two younger members of the 'Team Arrow'-as some people liked to call them- would get a tour of the Hall of Justice, headquarters to the infamous Justice League. This meant that the teens were on their way to becoming full fledge members of the League. Among them would be the protégé of Batman- Robin the Boy Wonder, Flash's protégé- Kid Flash the fastest kid alive, and Aquaman's protégé-Aqualad. The five young heroes had been awaiting this day for years now and it had finally came. As the heroes made their departure they quickly headed to the Hall in Washington, DC.

Washington, D.C; July 4, 13:00 EDT

"Today's the day." Mimic and Speedy stood next to their respective mentors, as did the other protégés. Black Canary put a hand on Mimic's shoulder with a smile and Green Arrow ruffled her hair playfully.

"You finally made it, guys!" he smiled "Welcome to the Hall of Justice!"

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman continued as two blurs of red and orange ran over to them. Mimic smiled at the two speedsters, Flash and Kid Flash. Kid Flash frowned before groaning throwing his hands up in the air.

"I knew we'd be the last ones here!" he exclaimed and Flash simply raised a brow at his protégé while Mimic snickered.

"Patience is a virtue, Kid." She teased and the other protégés chuckled as Kid Flash glared at her.

"come on-we don't want a fight breaking out do we? Besides, you'll look bad if you get your butt kicked by a girl." Flash teased and Kid Flash glared up at his mentor as the others laughed amused.

"Dude!" he exclaimed "I could totally take her!"

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" she demanded and Kid Flash shrunk back. The orange haired speedster knew Mimic since he was 10 and if he knew anything, it was not to provoke Mimic. Ever.

"So who's ready to see the Hall?" he asked quickly changing the subject and Robin snickered.

"So smooth, KF." He teased as the mentors lead the young heroes into the hall. The young heroes walked to the Hall of Justice while several photographers took their pictures and threw questions their way that remained unanswered.

"Ready to see the Inner Sanctum?" Green Arrow asked and Speedy smirked obviously enjoying the moment.

"Born that way." Mimic rolled her eyes before raising an eyebrow at the archer.

"Why must you always be so dramatic?" she mocked and he glared at her annoyed.

"I am not!" he protested and Black Canary gave them a stern glare.

"Speedy, Mimic-let's not go through the day with another pointless argument." She said and both teens sighed in resign.

"Yes Black Canary." They said and Flash snickered.

"So it's safe to say that Black Canary is the one in charge?" he joked and Green Arrow punched him in the arm. Mimic flipped her hair bored already seeing the Hall, while Aqualad looked around taking in the beautiful scenery in front of them.

"I'm glad we're all here." he said and Kid Flash nodded, before turning to Robin questioningly.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" he asked innocently when Speedy interrupted harshly.

"Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today." he said and Mimic rolled her eyes.

"And he wonders why I called him a drama king all the time…" she muttered and continued before he could say something "Besides, this is you all's first time at the Hall. I've already been here before."

"Well not all of us can be as lucky as you, Mimic. It's my first time at the Hall… I'm a little overwhelmed." Kid said and Robin frowned.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed-why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" he asked as they entered the Hall, only to be greeted by a gold statue of the founding members of the Justice League. "Oh. Maybe that's why."

They stopped in front of a door that said 'Authorized Personnel Only', which slowly opened to reveal Red Tornado and the Martian Manhunter.

"Mimic, Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash- welcome." Martian Manhunter said before turning into the door signaling for them to follow. Robin, Mimic and kid Flash high fived before following inside with the others. "you now have unlimited access to our gym, our fully stocked gallery, and of course our library." They all paused once they reached the massive library as they're walk came to a close.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash said turning to them. Aqualad sat down in a convenient chair that was across from Kid Flash and Robin, while Mimic sat on the arm of Robin's chair. Speedy stood waiting expectantly.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long." Batman said before turning just as a camera came down and identified the older heroes.

"That's it?" Speedy asked angry "You promised us a real look inside. Not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get." Black Canary explained and Speedy glared at her before gesturing up to a glass wall that had several civilians taking pictures on the other side.

"Oh really? Who cares what side of the glass we're on?" he demanded angrily.

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow sighed walking towards the aggravated teen, who in return stepped towards his mentor.

"What I need is respect!" he said before turning to the other younger teens. "They're treating us like kids! Worst, like sidekicks! We deserve better than this." The four teens turned to each other slightly confused to what Speedy was talking about. They turned back to him and he stared at them shell shocked. "You're kidding right? You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they'd play fair? Today was supposed to be the day! Step one into becoming full pledged members of the League!"

"Well sure… but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?" Kid asked and Speedy glared at the younger boy.

"Except the Hall really isn't the League's HQ!" he said startling the older adults, causing the younger teens to become more attentive to what their friend was saying. "I bet they never told you that it's just a false front for tourist and a pit stop for zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing! An orbiting space satellite called the Watch Tower."

Batman crossed his arms to glare at Green Arrow who placed his hands up in protest. "I know, I know. But I thought we could make an exception." he said smiling wearily only causing Batman's glare to increase. "Or not." Black Canary slapped his in the back of his head hard as Aquaman walked towards the young archer

"You are not helping your cause here, son. Stand down. Or-" Aquaman said and Speedy scoffed.

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his-I thought I was his partner. But not anymore." Speedy took his hat off throwing it on the ground in front of Green Arrow causing the four teens to look in shock as he walked past them annoyed. "I guess they're right about you four." he said causing them to stand to their feet "You're not ready." Mimic watched as Speedy disappeared behind the double doors. She bent down and picked up his hat, before turning to Green Arrow and Black Canary. She turned to them expectantly and they frowned at her. She glared at them before shaking her head.

"You… you lied to me. You all lied to me." She whispered before running out the double doors. She looked quickly to see Speedy stalking down towards the main entrance "Speedy! Speedy, wait-ROY HARPER!"

"What Mimic?" he yelled stopping to turn to her. She ran towards him before stopping in front of him. She bit her lip and looked down at his hat, before looking up at him. "Well?"

"don't go. Look, I know you're upset and you have every right to be… but please don't go." She begged and he glared at her.

"I'm not staying, Mimic! There's no way I'm playing their game!" he growled "I refuse to be treated like a child!"

"Well maybe if you'd stop acting like one they wouldn't have too!" she yelled glaring at the taller boy who glared back.

"Today was supposed to be the day, Mimic!" he spat and she shook her head.

"I know that! Don't you think that I thought it was too?" she asked and he laughed bitterly. "And what's so funny?"

"Cut the act, Mimic."

"What act?"

"What do you think I am dumb? You're not that great an actress, Mimic." He snapped turning away and she pulled him back to her.

"I'm not acting, Speedy and I don't think you're dumb! Why would you even-"she paused mid sentence and recognition came over her features. "You think I knew about Watchtower?"

"You don't?" he asked incredulously and she looked down biting her lips, before shaking her head.

"No, they never told me… I always thought that the Hall was their HQ…" she trailed and he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and he gave her a small smile.

"Come with me." He said and she stared at him shocked.

"W-what?" Speedy rolled his eyes before placing his other hand on her shoulder.

"I said, come with me. We can fight crime on our own without them." He said and she shook her head.

"No."

"Mimic-"

"I'm not going to do it." She said turning away from him and he called after her.

"Mimic, they lied to us! They don't trust us with the simplest of things like were their true HQ is! They don't trust us, but most of all-they don't trust you." Mimic froze in her tracks and turned to face him half way. "Mimic… Rugrat, you've known the League since you were four and yet here you are sixteen years old and just found out there's some secret HQ in space you never knew about."

Mimic hesitated at his words, knowing the truth and was almost tempted to leave with him. "no." she said abruptly interrupting the archer who was about to say something. "No, I'm not leaving. I can't explain it to you, Roy but… I can't leave."

"I see…Goodbye Mickey." He said and disappeared down the hall as she walked back to the others.

"Good-Bye Roy." She whispered clutching the hat in her hands. Mimic blinked back the tears that fell from her eyes. Mimic loved Speedy and he loved her too-not in a romantic type of way, but as siblings. He had been there for her since she was 6, but yet it felt like forever. Even though she had every right to leave, she knew she couldn't. She owed the Justice League her life-literally. It's not like they held it over her head or anything, she was just that type of person-loyal. Apparently, the feeling was reciprocated. She opened the door expecting the mood to be dampened, but was instead livid

"This is a League mission." Batman was explaining to the teens sternly with a glare. Green Arrow opened his mouth to say something when he saw Mimic's tear stricken face.

"Mica? What happened? What did Roy do?" he demanded angrily running to the teen. She glared up at him and he was taken aback by the action.

"I'm fine and Roy didn't do any, unlike someone I know." she accused causing the older archer to frown at her.

"Mica, please-"

"Save it." She snapped turning away from him and stalking over to her friends while wiping away her tears. Green Arrow looked up at Black Canary who shook her head causing him to sigh before joining her. "what's going on?"

"They're going on a mission without us!" Kid Flash exclaimed and Mimic glared at the mentors.

"And why is that?" she demanded.

"You're not trained." Flash explained causing Kid Flash to stare at his mentor accusingly.

"Since when?"

"I meant you're not ready to work with this team." he amended gesturing to the four mentors.

"There will be other missions when you're ready." Aquaman said and Batman glared heavily at them.

"But for now-stay put." he said glaring mostly at Robin and Mimic. The four walked away and Green Arrow turned to Martian Manhunter.

"Glad you didn't bring you know who?"

"Indeed." he said before following the others. After they were gone, Mimic let out an annoyed growl that could compete with Black Canary's.

"Ugh, when we're ready?" Kid Flash groaned "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like, like sidekicks!"

"My mentor, my king… I though he trusted me." Aqualad said solemnly and Mimic laughed bitterly, her jade eyes narrowed into slits.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics!" she growled and Kid nodded in agreement.

"They've got a secret HQ in space!" he said and Aqualad looked down.

"What else aren't they telling us?" he asked and Robin looked at them grimly.

"I have a better question- why didn't we leave with Speedy?" the Boy Wonder asked and they all looked down ashamed, except for Mimic.

"What is… Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked abruptly and Robin frowned.

"Don't know." he said before giving them a quick mischievous smile "But I can find out!" He turned to the main computer with Mimic and Kid on either side of him, while Aqualad stood behind.

"Access denied." the computer said and Robin chuckled darkly.

"Wanna bet?" he asked and continued typing into the computer before several encrypted codes came up.

"Whoa… how are you doing that?" Kid asked and Robin smirked.

"Same system as the Batcave." he and mimic said in unison causing Kid to look at them oddly.

"How'd you-"

"It's not important." they said quickly and turned their attention back to the computer when it spoke

"Access granted." and Robin smirked proudly

"Alright Project Cadmus-it's a genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is." he said and Mimic frowned before she smirked. Almost as if Robin read her mind, he smirked too. "But if Batman's suspicious-"

"-Maybe we should investigate." the sandy blonde finished for the Boy Wonder and Aqualad looked up at them thoughtfully.

"Solve their case before they do… it would be poetic justice." he said smiling slightly and Kid Flash smiled goofily.

"Hey, they're all about justice." Mimic smirked and Aqualad sighed.

"But they said stay put."

"For the blocking out the sun mission not this!" Robin reasoned and kid smirked.

"Wait, are- are you going to Cadmus? Cause if you're going, I'm going!" he said as Mimic was already heading towards the door. Both boys turned to Aqualad who gave them a serious look.

"Just like that-we're a team on a mission?" he asked and Mimic humphed causing all three of them to look at her expectantly.

"Don't know about you three, but I didn't come for a play-date." she said. Mimic looked down at Speedy's hat before clutching it tightly and stuffing it into her pocket. Aqualad gave a small nod before smirking.

Outside of Project Cadmus, Mimic could hear the screams of two scientists inside. "There are two left inside. We're gonna need a plan to get in there though." she informed them with a sigh, when an explosion went off causing the scientists to fall out of the window.

"I got 'em!" Kid yelled before darting away.

"Ugh, Kid!" Mimic groaned and shook her head sighing. She watched as he caught the two scientists (though not missing when he angrily corrected the firefighters that he was Kid Flash) and got them on the roof of the building once more but had trouble getting himself in.

"So smooth." Robin joked and Aqualad sighed.

"Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan." he said and Mimic nodded only to discover Robin gone.

"Wait, Robin?" she asked only to hear his child like laughter above her and find him already at the Cadmus building helping Kid Flash in the window in front of them. They ran forward and Mimic flew in the air while Aqualad grabbed some water from the fire hydrants. Mimic grabbed one of the scientists while Aqualad grabbed the other and they returned them safely on the ground, before retreating to their colleagues.

"Thanks so much for the help." Aqualad said sarcastically and Robin shrugged.

"You handled it." Robin said and Mimic quickly smacked his head "Ow! Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice remember?"

Aqualad walked outside the room and into the hallway only to be followed by Mimic. "Aqua, you okay?"Just as he was about to answer, he saw an elevator's doors sliding closed with something odd inside.

"There was something in the-"

"Elevators should be locked down." Kid interrupted as he and Robin joined them.

"Express elevators don't belong in this type of building." Robin said looking at his mini computer screen that was on his glove.

"And neither does what Aqualad saw." Mimic whispered as Robin pushed numerous buttons. Aqualad and Mimic pulled the doors open and they all looked down below. The shaft almost seemed never ending. Robin bent down and looked down the never ending shaft.

"and that's why they need an express elevator." He said before shooting a gravelling hook and heading down. Kid Flash and Aqualad made a face, but Mimic simply flew down unfazed and the two soon followed.

"Why'd you stop?" Mimic asked as Robin stopped at a wall that said SL 26. The Boy wonder frowned before looking up at the other two.

"I'm at the end of my line." He explained and the three jumped onto the short ledge. Robin used his minicomputer to hack the system before giving them the okay. Aqualad opened the doors once more and they snuck in quickly. They walked out and stared in awe, when Kid ran off.

"Kid wait!" Aqualad called when extremely loud footsteps echoed the hall. Kid skidded to a halt and fell to the floor when several… things, walked in front of them. He rolled to the side as one of them almost squished him before running towards the others. Mimic slapped his head as soon as he got into reach and she glared at him.

"Don't do that again!" she hissed and he simply nodded, instead of arguing. They all stared in shock as the things walked past them without a glance. A small thing sat on one of the larger's one head turned to them and it's horns glowed for a minute before turning away.

"Nooo… nothing odd going on here." Aqualad said sarcastically as they walked down the hall. Mimic shook her head before heading in the direction the things had originally had come from.

"Come on! Let's see what we can find!" she said abruptly and they nodded following her lead. "I can't believe this."

"This looks like something out of those horror movies we watched. You know, the one where they have this creepy monster made. Like Frankenstein except more scary and more gruesome." Kid said and Robin glared at him.

"Shut up, KF." He said and they kept running until they stopped in front of a locked door. Robin quickly hacked the door open as Aqualad stood watch, before they all ran in. "Alright, I'm officially whelmed."

"Dude…" Kid trailed as they looked around. The room was filled with different creatures in several tubes, while a generator stood in the middle. "So this is how they hide it all."

"There's an underground facility hidden from the world." Mimic continued as they walked through with wide eyes. "Cadmus-the real Cadmus- they use these, these… things to generate their own power."

"Keeping them off the grid. It has to be what they're made for" Kid said and Aqualad nodded.

"Of course-the name should be a clue." He said and Mimic nodded.

"Right- the Cadmus in a myth Aquaman told me said that they made a new race from planting the dragon's teeth into the ground." She said and Robin walked up to them.

"This Cadmus is making new life too. Time to find out why." He said before walking over to a small computer. He quickly plugged in a few cables hidden in his gloves and hacked the system. Mimic looked around at the things before looking over the Boy Wonder's shoulder.

"They call them Genomorphs?" Mimic asked and Kid shrugged as Robin went through the information.

"Check out the stats on these guys! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws! These things are living weapons." Robin said and Mimic frowned.

"No. No matter what they were created for they aren't weapons." She said and Kid stared at her wide eyed.

"Mimic, these guys are pretty much tools for destructions!" he exclaimed and she snapped her head to glare at him.

"And? That's all we are too! Every one of us are a living weapon, we just have a choice-they don't!" she hissed fiercely and Aqualad put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mimic is right-this isn't their choice." He said and Robin frowned.

"Wait there's something else- Project Kr…" he said confused and they frowned. "The files way too cryptic, I can't-"

"Don't move!" they turned to see a guard running towards with them several genomorphs with him when he frowned and stopped. "wait a sec- Mimic, Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right." Robin joked as Mimic stepped forward.

"Guardian-you… you're a hero." Mimic said and he nodded.

"I do my best." Guardian said and Kid narrowed his eyes at him.

"so what are you doing in a place like this?" he asked.

"That's my question. I'm chief of security and you all are trespassing. We'll call the League and sort this out." He said seriously and Mimic scoffed as Kid shook his head.

"You think the League is going to approve of you guarding people breeding weapons-I mean, these genomorphs?" he said quickly correcting himself before Mimic could interrupt.

"Weapons? What are you-"Guardian was cut off when the genomorph on his shoulder horns glowed and he narrowed his eyes. "Take 'em down hard! No mercy!"

"time to go!" Mimic yelled as the genomorphs charged at them. Robin threw down a smoke bomb covering them and took out a grappling hook, then ran off. The other three backed away as the genomorphs attacked. Mimic jumped backwards as a genomorphs tried to scratch her. Another snuck up behind her scratching her in the back; Mimic cursed under her breath as she felt the pain in her back before throwing the genomorph into the one behind her. "Aqualad?"

"Do it!" he yelled as he and Kid Flash ran behind her. Mimic took a deep breath before releasing a small, but powerful Canary cry. They fell to the ground and the three heroes ran out to find Robin hacking the elevator as the alarms went off.

"Thanks for being a team player, Rob!" Kid accused and Robin looked at him confused.

"You weren't behind me?" he asked as Mimic palm faced annoyed. The elevator opened and the three ran in when Mimic stopped.

"Wait a minute-Aqualad?" she demanded just as said hero jumped in as the elevators closed. "Thank God, I thought we lost you."

"thank you." He smiled when he noticed the elevator was heading down. "We're heading down?"

"Dude, out is up!" Kid yelled and Robin scowled.

"But Project Kr is down! It's on Sub Level 52"

"This is becoming too much." Mimic sighed resting her head back against the elevator and Aqualad nodded in agreement. "Perhaps… maybe we should just call the League." They turned to her when the elevator doors opened. They walked out to see a red hallway that could only be described as possible mush.

"We are already here." Kid said as Robin ran out with him on his heels. Mimic and Aqualad exchanged glances before following their friends. They ran before stopping at a group of canisters.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked and Robin sighed.

"Yeah, bizarre hallway 1 or bizarre hallway 2." He said as a blue genomorph came out and threw a canister at them. They dodged the canister running down the hallway quickly. Mimic ran down at Flash speed with Kid to find what was at the end of the hall. They came to the end to find a woman exiting a doorway. She looked up at them startled when Kid bumped into her causing him to fall next to the closing door labeled Project Kr. Mimic grabbed a canister and put it between the door causing it to stop.

"Come on!" she called as Aqualad and Robin ran through. They jumped through the door and Mimic threw Kid in before jumping in herself. Kid turned around and kicked the canister out causing the door to shut. Mimic turned to Robin who was typing away at another computer "what are you doing?"

"I disabled the door-we're safe."

"We're trapped." Aqualad frowned.

"Uh guys? You may wanna see this." Kid said pushing a button and they turned before letting out a surprised gasp. There before them in a pod was a boy around Mimic and Aqualad's age. He looked as if he was asleep. He had black hair and wore a white solar suit with an 'S' emblem on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering Cadmus' secret weapon, the young heroes decided to liberate him. But of course, when Mimic, Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash are involved, nothing ever goes right.

“Whoa.” Robin gasped and Mimic bit her lip looking at the gorgeous boy in the pod. Mimic stepped around all the cords and carefully balanced herself on the small ledge on the pod. She placed a hand on the front of the pod near his face.

“Big K, little r.” Kid whispered before continuing in a louder voice “the atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone?”

“Robin hack.” Aqualad demanded and Mimic stopped listening after that. She couldn’t help but wonder what he could be thinking. If he could hear them right now? What did Robin just say-‘DNA acquired from Superman’? Did that mean he had his powers? She looked to see three separate genomorphs above his head.

“Robin… why are these genomorphs here?” she asked.

“They’re force feeding him information.” He explained when Kid groaned.

“I can’t reach Flash or anyone else.”

“Neither can I.” Aqualad said as Robin tried.

“Nope- what about you Mimic?” Mimic tried using her comlink, but it only gave off static. She shook her head before turning back to the boy in the pod. She couldn’t help but wonder how he would react. Most likely like Superman; Mimic stifled her giggles at the thought of the boy being a Boy Scout Jr. like Superman. Mimic wonder what he sound like-would he sound exactly like the Man of Steel or would he have his own voice? She couldn’t help but hope that he would have his own voice-something defined his personality. That was another thing she couldn’t help but think about-what he would be like as a person. It was obvious that he would be different from most boys his age, but maybe he would be sporty or maybe he would be shy. Mimic was pulled away from her thoughts when the genomorphs above his head horns glowed.

“This is wrong.” Kid said and Mimic nodded before joining them.

“Kid’s right-we can’t leave him like this.” She said and Aqualad thought about it for a minute before turning to Robin.

“Set him free, now.” He order and Robin began to hack the system. Mimic turned back to the pod in a newfound excitement when the pod disappeared. They watched eagerly as his right hand twitched before it clenched into a fist and blue eyes snapped open.

* * *

Project Kr looked in front of him blankly. There were four of them-three boys and one girl. They were all dressed in costumes… heroes, which is the word the genomorphs taught him. But he didn’t recognize either of them from his education. Project Kr looked at them, but found his attention mainly on the girl. She had jade eyes and sandy blonde hair-what was the word they taught him again? Beautiful, if his memory served correct- which it did. He straightened up and the girl walked towards him ready to-

 _Attack_.

Project Kr blinked before his features twisted up into a ferocious snarl and he quickly charged at the dark skinned boy. They tumbled to the floor and Project Kr punched him repeatedly, when Robin and Kid Flash grabbed him.

“Whoa hang on Supey!” Kid grunted and Robin huffed.

“We’re on _your_ side!” he said but he simply threw Kid back. Robin took out a small gas bomb and placed it on the boy “I don’t want to do this!” Aqualad kicked him in the stomach and he flew back into the computer in front of his pod.

“We don’t want to hurt you.” Mimic pleaded and he charged at her, as she ran over to Robin. “I don’t get it! Why is he acting like this?”  Robin shrugged before shooting two electrical wires that attached to the clone’s chest. Kr grabbed it, yanking over the boy wonder and slamming him onto the ground, placing his foot on Robin’s chest to keep him from moving. “Robin! Stop it!” she yelled punching the clone into the pod as Aqualad helped Robin up.

Project Kr walked over to them as Robin fell unconscious and Aqualad stood in front of him. “We are trying to help you!” he growled and the clone charged again. Kr slammed Aqualad into a wall rendering him unconscious when Mimic kicked his feet out from under him. She pinned his arms to the floor and hovered over him.

“Enough! We freed you to help you, not harm you!” she growled and he kicked her into the ceiling. She fell to the floor with a thud and Project Kr hovered over her as she tried to get up. She staggered to her feet and tried to punch him but fell to the ground unconscious. Project Kr looked at her for a second before walking to the door and forcing it open. A man in a lab coat named Doctor Desmond smirked and walked towards Project Kr to look over the fallen heroes.

“Atta boy.” He smiled before walking away. “Take them to the cloning chamber.”

Project Kr turned around and grabbed the fallen heroes, before heading off to the cloning chamber. He set them up in separate pods-first the smaller boy, then the dark skinned teen, and finally the orange haired boy. He paused before looking down at the beautiful girl in front of him. He bent down and brushed her hair out of her face, before picking her up bridal style. He placed her inside the pod and strapped her in. He felt a pain wrenching feeling in his stomach and hated it-what was it again? Guilt was it? Yes, that what’s its name was. Shaking his head, Project Kr turned away from her before locking them inside. He stood there staring at her face and listened to the steady beating of her heart thump. It was rather… _peaceful_ he decided. Project Kr frowned as her heart beat suddenly got faster and faster, when her eyes snapped as well as the others. He stared at them blankly when the orange haired kid glared at him.

“Hey, cut it out! You’re scaring me!” he yelled and the girl glared.

“Shut up, Kid!” she snapped and the ginger, Kid, glared back.

“what? He just keeps _staring_!” he complained and the smaller one interrupted their argument.

“Uh, KF- I don’t thinking pissing off the guy who can fry us in one look is a good idea.” He advised and the girl rolled her eyes before turning to him with a soft expression.

“Listen, ignore Kid Flash he’s an idiot.” She said and Kid protested, but she ignored him. She smiled widely at him and he felt his face warm, when the dark skinned boy turned to him.

“We only meant to help you.” He said calmly when Kid jumped in.

“Yeah-we try to free you and you turned on us!” he yelled and the girl glared at him.

“Stop Kid, it wasn’t his fault!”

“She’s right, Kid. I do not believe our new friend was in control of his actions.” He said as the smaller boy’s left hand played with his cuffs. Project Kr blinked before hesitating slightly.

“Wha-what if I wasn’t?” he asked and they looked at him taken aback. In truth, so was he-he had never spoken before, so the gruff deep sound of his voice surprised him.

“He can talk?” Kid asked and he glared at him angry.

“Yes he can.” He snapped and was shocked to realize that the girl has said the same thing as well. The other two glared at him and he shrugged.

“It’s not like I said ‘it’.” He said defensively and the girl rolled her eyes before turning to him again.

“The genomorph taught you telepathically, right?” she asked and he nodded slowly.

“Yes-I can read and write… I know the name of things.” He said and the smaller boy spoke up once more.

“Have you ever seen them before?”

“Have the ever let you go out and see them for yourself” she elaborated. Project Kr looked at them with hard eyes, before they slowly softened with longing and sadness.

“Images have been placed in my mind… but, no I haven’t.” he said and the dark skinned teen turned to the girl, before looking back at the clone hesitantly.

“Do you know what you are? _Who_ you are?” he asked and Kr stood straight with extreme pride.

“I am the Superboy, a genomorph- a clone made from the DNA of Superman. I was created to replace him if he parish… to destroy him if he turns from The Light.” He said and they all looked at each other when the dark skinned teen spoke again.

“To be like Superman is…” he trailed turning to the girl who looked at him with a smile.

“It’s a real worthy aspiration…but just like the Man of Steel you deserve your own life. A life beyond that solar suit, your pod… of Cadmus.” She said evenly and for the first time upon talking with her he glared at the girl.

“I _live_ because of Cadmus! It is my home!” he roared causing her to shrink back before glaring back.

“You’re so called _home_ is a _test tube_!” she snapped.

“Look, we can get you out of here and show you the sun.” the small boy said and Kid smiled.

“I’m pretty sure that it’s nighttime-so we can show you the moon!” he smiled and the girl took a deep breath. Kr stood still, listening to the beat of her heart finding it to help him calm himself. They both looked at each other at the same time and she gave him a small smile.

“Robin and Kid are right-we can show you all of those things. We can introduce you to Superman.” She smiled and the dark skinned teen nodded in agreement.

“No they can’t.” Doctor Desmond said as he walked in. Project Kr, or Superboy, turned to him. “They will be occupied for a long time. Activate the cloning process.” The female doctor nodded before walking over and Superboy frowned.

“Pass-Batcave’s already too crowded!” Robin said, but Desmond ignored him before turning to Guardian.

“Get the weapon in its pod, now!” he demanded.

“How come he gets to call Supey it?” Kid asked and the girl groaned. Superboy turned to her with wide eyes and she looked at him fiercely.

“I can’t tell you what to do-only _you_ can.” She said and Desmond scoffed at her.

“Project Kr does as I say- and I say go back to your pod, _now_!” he growled and Superboy looked at them.

“Help us.” The dark skinned boy said and Guardian put hand on Superboy’s shoulder. Superboy’s eyebrows knitted together before shoving his hand off.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to start thinking now?” Desmond yelled and Superboy’s face went blank when a genomorph jumped onto his shoulder. Its horns glowed and Superboy turned towards Desmond. “Don’t you see? You’re not a _real_ boy-you belong to me… well The Light-it doesn’t matter, now get back in your pod!” Superboy turned around then walked away.

“Superboy no! Please!” he kept walking ignoring her cries for help as the automatic doors closed. Superboy walked down the halls and felt even guiltier than before. How could he do this to them- they wanted to free him and give him a life of his own; yet here he was walking away from them. He… what was the word? Turned his back on them, _betrayed_ them- he was a traitor to them… to _her_. She only put him and his well being first, now he was letting them get experiments done on them. Simply because he couldn’t make his own decision. That’s when he heard the boys screams, they were loud and painful-but he kept walking when he heard the dark skinned teen’s voice.

“Superboy-if you can hear me, you have a choice. Either spend the rest of your life as their weapon or live the life you want. That is your choice, but asks yourself. What would Superman do?” he asked and the clone stopped. He thought for a second, when he heard her pain wrenching screams. In that second, he made up his mind for the first time. He knew his choice- _freedom_. He removed the genomorph from his shoulder and ran back to them. He grabbed the door and pulled it off, to see the girl and her friends thrashing in pain. He threw the door and mentally sighed in relief when the sound of her heart beat soon replaced her screams. He walked forward as Desmond, Guardian and the genomorph-Dubbilex- ran forward to stop him.

“I said go back to your pod!” Desmond growled and Superboy threw them all to the side.

“Don’t give me orders.” He grunted and walked to the four heroes who looked at him expectantly.

“Superboy…”

“Are you here to free us or fry us?”

“KID!” they yelled and Superboy simply stared for a fraction of a minute before smirking.

“Huh-I don’t have heat vision, so I guess I’m helping.” He said and Kid cocked his head to the side.

“Did you just make a joke?” he mocked and the girl rolled her eyes as Robin’s cuffs suddenly came free. He jumped out of his pod and landed in front of Superboy rubbing his wrists.

“Batman would have my head for taking so long!” he exclaimed and the girl glared at him as did Kid.

“Batman would-Robin, _I’m_ gonna have your head when I get out of here!” she snapped and Kid narrowed his eyes.

“Dude, the whole _League_ will have our heads!” he exclaimed as Robin pushed a button on the mainframe.

“Free mimic and Aqualad, while I get Kid Mouth.” Robin said and he glared at the Boy Wonder.

“Don’t you tell me what to do either.” He said, but did as he was told. He broke the cuffs off of Aqualad before going over to Mimic. He broke off her cuffs and she fell into his arms, when she pulled away quickly.

“Sorry.” She smiled and he felt his cheeks warm again, but nodded. All five ran as Desmond shouted after them causing Superboy to falter. Mimic grabbed his hand and smiled at him, before they ran off together.

“That guy’s not whelmed-not whelmed at all.” Robin said sending several bombs at the tubes holding their DNA when Mimic groaned.

“Seriously, Robin? You and this whelmed thing are getting pretty annoying.”

“We’re still 42 levels from the exit; we’ll need to get to the elevator.” Aqualad said as several genomorphs suddenly blocked their path. The four heroes ran as Superboy jumped into the air punching the larger genomorphs. They ran past the genomorphs when Aqualad turned to Superboy. “Superboy! Your goal is escape, not to burry us all here!” he said and the clone glared at him.

“You want escape!” he roared and he tossed the genomorph into the others.

“Please, Superboy!” he turned to see Mimic’s outstretched hand and he calmed down some, before running towards taking her hand as well. They ran as the other boys jumped into an elevator Aqualad had forced open. Superboy let go of Mimic’s hand before grabbing her waist and jumping into the elevator. The clone’s face distorted in confusion as he and Mimic began to fall.

“I-I’m falling?” he asked as Mimic grabbed a good hold on him, before flying towards the others. “Superman can fly…but I can’t.”

“Well, you have the whole jumping tall buildings in one move-that’s pretty awesome.” Kid smiled and helped Superboy down on the ledge.

“Guys this will have to be our exit!” Robin said looking up at the elevator that was coming their way. Superboy and Aqualad kicked down the door allowing them to run out when more genomorphs ran their way. They ran down the next hallway when Superboy heard a voice in his head. _Turn left, brother_ -it ordered.

“Turn left.” He said bluntly and Kid turned to him.

“How do you-“

“Don’t ask questions, just do it!” Robin said as they ran left.

_Turn right_

“Go right!” they did as he said only to reach a dead end and Kid turned to Superboy accusingly.

“Supey, you lead us to a dead end!” he yelled and Superboy looked down confused.

“I-I don’t understand…”

“It’s not his fault Kid!” Mimic said defending the clone and Robin smiled.

“Don’t be sorry-it’s perfect!” The five heroes climbed into the air shaft as Robin leaded them to God know where.

“This is just the way I wanted to spend my 4 of July.” Mimic grumbled when Superboy stopped “What’s wrong?”

“Listen.” He said and they all quieted down to listen. The sounds of G-Gnomes crawling through the vents alerted them to move faster.

“I don’t think we’ll make it out in time!” Kid said when Robin changed their course of direction but leaving behind several bombs to go off in a couple of minutes. They exited the vent in a different hallway when Robin began typing in his minicomputer.

“I hacked the motion sensors.” He smirked and Mimic chuckled.

“way to go, Boy Wonder. Now there’s space between us and them.” She said and Kid smiled.

“Specifically giving me so leg room!” he exclaimed putting on his goggles and ran up the nearby stairs. Aqualad sighed but followed after with the other three. They ran past the fallen G-Gnomes when Robin frowned.

“There’s more coming behind us!” he exclaimed. Superboy pushed Mimic in front of him before kicking the stairwell down causing the oncoming G-Gnomes to fall. They continued their descent taking them to Sub Level 1 with Kid still head, when the alarms went off. “that can’t be good!”

“You think?”

“Focus!” Aqualad ordered and no one argued as they ran up to Kid Flash who was sitting up rubbing his head. “They’ve cut us off from the streets.”

“No, my head hadn’t noticed.” Kid said dryly as Superboy and Mimic tried to pry the door open, but to no avail.

“I can’t hack this fast enough.” Robin said as several G-Gnomes closed in on them, when the Boy Wonder kicked open a random door “In here!” They ran inside to find several G-Gnomes in front of them. “So much for that…”

“way to go, Rob.” Mimic said as she backed up into Superboy. He looked down at her before wrapping his arms protectively around her. The others prepared to strike when the G-Gnomes’ horns glowed causing them to all drop to the floor.

 _For the sake of all genomorphs, our brother Superboy should make up his own mind_ , Dubbilex thought causing Superboy’s eyes to open. He looked down at the unconscious Mimic in his arms, before looking up at him.

 _I-it was you_ , Superboy thought and Dubbilex nodded.

_Yes my brother-I started the fire to bring your new friends here, woke them when they were in danger-_

_-And guided me_ , Superboy thought, _but why?_

 _Because you are the hope for all genomorphs. To make a trail for all of our genomorph brothers_ , Dubbilex thought as Guardian and the other heroes began to stir. He looked down at Mimic who looked up at him with wide eyes. _What is your choice brother?_

Superboy helped Mimic up who looked at him expectantly. Staring into her jade green eyes, he turned back to Dubbilex with a newfound confidence. “I... choose… freedom.” He said looking down at Mimic when he said the last part and tightened his arms around her. Mimic looked at him shocked before raising an eyebrow with a small smirk and he smirked back in response before nodding slightly.

“No, you won’t.” Desmond’s voice interrupted their wordless conversation. They turned to see him holding a blue vial in one hand. “Project Blockbuster should help me regain order.”

Desmond drunk the vial and began to shake. The sounds of bones breaking and changing filled the room, causing the heroes to watch in disgust. Superboy took Mimic and hid her face in the crook of his neck so she wouldn’t have to watch. Desmond’s skin peeled off revealing a grey claylike skin underneath. Mimic turned to look and almost swore she was going to puke.

“Everyone back!” Guardian shouted before charging at Desmond. Desmond knocked him back without effort and Superboy charged.

“Superboy, no!” she screamed as the clone punched Desmond/Blockbuster who in return punched back hard. They exchanged punches as they jumped through the ceiling.

“That’s one way to go up.” Robin said as he shot a line and pulled Kid up with him.

“Think lab coat planned this?”

“I don’t think he’s planning anything.” Aqualad said.

“At least not anymore.” Mimic added as she grabbed the Atlantean and flew them through the hole with the others. She sat Aqualad down, just as Superboy was thrown into him. “Superboy! Aqualad!”

The three heroes ran to their fallen friends and helped them up. Blockbuster glared at them before charging at them and Kid Flash ran towards him, before skidding between his legs. Blockbuster looked at him, then turned back just as Aqualad and Superboy delivered a punch to his face. Blockbuster staggered back as Kid Flash rose up on his hands on feet, tripping him.

“Learned that one in kindergarten.” He said standing up as Robin flipped over him throwing several bird-a-rangs at him. Blockbuster blocked them and got up to see Superboy ready himself to fight. Blockbuster charged at him, knocking him into a nearby pillar. Aqualad used his water swords to grabbed Blockbuster’s fist as Mimic kicked him in the face. Blockbuster threw Superboy in a nearby pillar and slammed Aqualad into the floor. Kid ran towards him, but blockbuster grabbed his arm and knocked him into Aqualad sending them both into pillars. Blockbuster punched Aqualad into another pillar sending him back once more as well as the pillar to tremble.

“Of course!” Robin said as the ceiling wavered.

“What are you talking about?” Mimic demanded and he explained his plan to her. “Oh, I get it now!”

“kid get over here!” the Boy Wonder called as Mimic let her hair down and ran towards Blockbuster. She punched him the back causing him to drop Aqualad and turn to her with a roar.

“You may wanna buy a tic tac.” She said before snap kicking him in the face. Superboy jumped up and grabbed Blockbuster from behind. Blockbuster grabbed Superboy and held him over his head as Kid ran over punching him in the face. Kid skidded to a halt before realizing he had a piece of… whatever it was-skin maybe? - in his hand.

“Hey ugly, got your nose!” he called pointing to it. Blockbuster dropped Superboy and ran after Kid, allowing Mimic to help the clone up.

“You okay, Superboy?” she asked and he nodded. She grabbed his hand and ran him over to Robin with Aqualad as well. Robin explained the plan and the two boys ran off while Mimic stood waiting for her turn. They knocked out several pillars as robin drew a large X and Aqualad laid out the ground with water. Mimic ran to the other side of the room so that way she would be behind Blockbuster. Kid Flash ran through the water making it slide down towards Blockbuster. Blockbuster ran towards the speedster when Superboy jumped into the air punching him in the face. Blockbuster fell into the water and Aqualad sent an electric shock through the water.

“Move!” Robin yelled and the boys did as he asked when Mimic opened her mouth to let out a Canary cry. Superboy grabbed his ears in pain, when Mimic stopped running towards him.

“Get down!” she yelled as several bombs Robin planted went off. Superboy grabbed Mimic and covered her as Aqualad did the same with the others, as the ceiling caved in. They fell to the ground as Cadmus fell down in ruins. Superboy looked down at Mimic before letting her go and pushing the wall off of them. He helped Mimic up and gave her a small smile which she returned back widely. He looked away from her to walk towards Blockbuster who was trapped under a massive wall. “I don’t think he’s going anywhere anytime soon.”

“Neither do I.” he said before turning to her taking her hands. “Thank you.”

“You deserve your own life-now you have it.” She smiled and he felt his cheeks warm again. She took her hand and carefully caressed his cheek and he felt his cheek get warmer.

“Hey Supey, look at the moon!” they turned to Kid Flash who was pointing up at the sky. Superboy looked up at the night sky and stared in awe at the moon, when he felt Mimic’s hand squeeze his hand. He looked at her with a small smile before looking back up at the moon when he saw a small speck. It came closer and Superboy was surprised to realize that it was Superman flying towards them. “And Superman! Do we keep our promises or what?”

“I wouldn’t talk so soon Kid-look closer.” Superboy turned to Mimic with a frown. Why wasn’t she happy with him? He was going to meet Superman and she was being negative. He turned back to Superman to find several other heroes behind him. _The whole_ League _will have our heads_! That’s what Kid had said-was this the whole League? He looked at all the heroes in front of them and slowly realized that they were in trouble. He turned to Mimic to see her face twisted up in anger. Superboy walked forward with Mimic beside him for encouragement. Superman narrowed his eyes slightly and Mimic glared at him. He raised his eyebrow at her causing her to roll her eyes. He knew the action meant that she was annoyed with him so he turned his attention back to Superboy.

Superboy lifted up the torn part of his solar suit to reveal the red ‘S’ similar to Superman’s. The Man of Steel’s eyes widened before narrowing causing the clone to lose his smile. “is that what I think it is?” Batman asked.

“He doesn’t like being called it.” Kid said at the same time Mimic snapped “He’s not an it”. Superboy frowned before turning back to them angry.

“I’m Superman’s clone, Superboy.” He said causing all the members of the League to stare in shock.

“Start talking.” Batman said narrowing his eyes. They told their story quickly and then the Leaguers conversed with one another when Superman walked over to Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter, when Mimic walked up to him.

“Think about what you’re going to do and how this will affect him.” She ordered and he narrowed his eyes before crossing his arms.

“I know how to make my own decisions, Mimic.”

“Oh I know and most of those decisions were stupid, idiotic, dumb, bull crap-should I continue?” she snapped and Superboy was surprised to hear the tone she used with him. It was almost as if she knew him on a personal level-like she knew who he was as a person, all the mistakes he made.  If Superboy only knew how right he was.

“Mimic-“

“He’s brand new to this world and so far he’s been acting on _emotion_. Whatever you decide will affect him severely. don’t. Be. _Stupid_.” She hissed and he narrowed his eyes at her as they both walked away to their respective parties. Mimic walked to Superboy placing a hand on his shoulder, when Batman called her over to the group of mentors. “What?”

“Mimic, you are the most experienced out of the four of you, yet you led them to something that could have killed you all.” Batman growled and Mimic glared at the Dark Knight.

“Do you honestly believe I would endanger their lives?!” she yelled and Flash ran up to her.

“But you did Mimic! You led them here and you guys could have been killed.” He said jabbing a finger at her. She glared up at them, when she head Superman.

“We’ll try and figure something out for you. The League will, I mean! But for now I better get that Blockbuster creature squared away.” He said before flying off. Mimic glared at his retreating form and Superman knew she was.

“I’m going to annihilate you, Superman.” She growled and the mentors looked at each other questioningly, but ignored it for now.

“We’ll discuss this later.” Batman said before walking towards the other heroes. Mimic took her place by Superboy as the mentors walked towards them. “Cadmus will be investigated-all 52 levels. Let’s make hone thing clear-“

“You should’ve called.” Flash interrupted and Mimic narrowed her eyes at him.

“Well we didn’t-sue us.”  She snapped and Canary glared at her.

“Mimic don’t start.”

“Or what? You’ll send me to my room?” she asked using the words Speedy said earlier and Arrow narrowed his eyes at her

“Stop it, now.” He ordered when Batman continued.

“Results aside, we are _not_ happy. You hacked Justice League system, disobeyed direct orders, and someone could have gotten killed. You all well not be doing this again.” He said and Aqualad turned to Mimic who nodded.

“I’m sorry, but we will.” He said and Aquaman gave his protégé a stern look.

“Aqualad, stand down.”

“My apologies my king, but no.” he said and Mimic took a deep breath, before speaking evenly.

“We did good work tonight-the work you taught us to do. Together as a team without you.” She said and Aqualad continued.

“we made something powerful-important.” He continued and Flash glared at the two.

“Look if this about the way we treated you four at the Hall-“

“-The _five_ of us and no it isn’t not.” Kid said interrupting his mentor and Robin spoke up.

“Batman, we’re ready to use what you guys taught us.”

“Why teach us at all if you weren’t going to let us use it on our own?” Mimic demanded “Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of even teaching us? You chose to have us as your protégé-to even have protégés- so that way you could have someone to succeed you when you retire or something.”

“Why let them tell us what to do?” Superboy asked angrily and he walked forward to stand beside Mimic with a fierce expression. “Get on board or get out of the way.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Mimic said as they turned to their mentors with utter determination while Batman narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Star City, July 4; 22:00, PDT

Mimic shook her head, her blonde ponytail shaking back and forth. She stood in front of Green Arrow and Black Canary with an annoyed sigh frowning. "why are we discussing this again? We already talked about it."

"That was with the League. This is between us, which is you disobeying us and almost getting yourself killed." Black Canary glared and Green Arrow frowned at her. She sighed tired rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, before letting out a loud yawn.

"Shouldn't this wait till tomorrow or something?" she asked stretching.

"no." was the sharp reply from her mentor and the upset one of her father. She sighed as Green Arrow folded his arms ready to chew her out-this time she was ready.

"Okay listen up, both of you- I'm sorry for disobeying you guys, but seriously? I'm not a kid anymore!" she said walking a few feet away. "I mean seriously-if that's the way you're going to treat me I could've left with Roy!" Green Arrow winced at the comment, but Black Canary stood firm not caving in to her student. Mimic glared at her father and mentor before pointing an accusing finger at them. "You guys _lied_ to me! lied to my face-you guys aren't just my teachers, but my parents for all intensive purposes- you always say how I can trust you with the truth, but you lied to me! Not _once_ have I _ever_ lied to you guys!"

"We did it for your protection." Black Canary said and Mimic glared.

"Oh really? What if there was an emergency and I ran to the Hall to get your help, but you were at Watchtower, huh? I would be _dead_ because I didn't know where you were or how to get to you!" she snapped and both cringed back at the example "Exactly! And don't you dare say that it wouldn't have happened, because you know it could."

"Mica… you have to understand, there are protocols-"

"Protocols? Are you serious right now! I know the protocols-I've been with the League since I was _5_! I've known about this all my life, but it's been nothing more than a lie!" she snapped and both adults fell silent. "You know I’m right-why would you teach us this if we weren't going use it? Why even bother letting me go out and fight by your sides? I'm not some child or a delicate little flower that will break-I'm a hero! Ya know that little thing you trained me to do? Or have you forgotten?"

"…Michaela-"

"forget it-I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm tired of the lies and excuses. I expected you guys to have some type of faith in me-apparently, I was wrong about that. Turns out I've been wrong about a lot of things." she said glaring directly at Green Arrow specifically. She stalked off to her room, tired and annoyed, but she wasn't going for sleep. 

* * *

Green Arrow watched his daughter stalk off, before turning to Black Canary with an upset expression. "We're doing the right thing, aren't we?"

"yes we are, Ollie. Mica can't always get her way." Black Canary sighed walking to one of the chairs, while Green Arrow shook his head.

"I don't think she's trying to get her way-I think it's more trying to prove herself to us. I think they all are." he said and Canary looked at him confused.

"What do they have to prove? We know what they're capable of." she said sitting down and Arrow shook his head.

"I know that-it's more like proving they can do it on their own." he said "Ya know, proving that they can do it without us."

"Even so, that still doesn't excuse what they did tonight." Green Arrow jumped to see Batman standing behind them, while Black Canary snickered.

"Not funny, Dinah. But seriously though, they're just trying to make us see that they can handle themselves without us the only way they can-the way _we_ taught them." Arrow explained and Canary frowned.

"We taught them about justice-"

"and that's what they're trying to achieve, Dinah- their justice. I mean it's like Mica said-she's not a kid anymore. None of them are-we watched them grow up into the heroes they are today. Why hold them back?"

"What do you say to letting them have their own team? Strictly undercover work, letting us takes care of the big stuff as usual."

"Yes." Arrow said as soon as Canary said "No." Both blondes glared at each other while Batman simply watched. "Seriously Dinah? Look at it this way, if we keep this up they'll put their own team together and leave."

"Either way it doesn't matter-Aquaman, Flash and the others agree. Adding to Green Arrow's consent-that pretty much rules out your vote."

"You're kidding right?" Canary demanded and Arrow barked a short laugh. She glared at the archer, before turning back to Batman "she's my protégé-"

"but she's Green Arrow's daughter- his judgment out rules yours." he said and the archer snickered, as Canary caved.

"Oh fine-I give! But I get to approve over training."

"I was actually going to ask you to be their trainer anyways." Canary smirked and Batman began to take his leave, when he remembered something. "By the way, Michaela left. She found one of the zeta beams and took it to Kid Flash's house. She had a duffel bag with her, so I guess she's staying the night."

"It figures-she usually leaves the house when she's really mad at me." Green Arrow sighed.

"I'll come back in three days with my final decision." he said and they nodded watching him leave. When it was just the two of them, Canary smacked Arrow in the back of the head.

"That's for being such a smart ass." she smirked and he laughed.

"aw, you know you love me that way." he smiled at her cheekily and she turned away from him so he couldn't see the small blush that came over her cheeks. 

* * *

Central City, July 4; 23:00. EDT

Mickey Queen stopped in front of the West household, before knocking on the front door. The door opened to reveal Kid Flash's mother. "Hi Mrs. West."

"Hello Mickey, it's lovely to see you again! You're just in time, the pizza just cam and Wally hasn't gotten to it yet!" she smiled ushering the sandy blonde in and took notice of her duffle bag "I take it your spending the night?"

"If it's not a problem with you and Mr. West." she smiled and Mrs. West laughed waving a dismissive hand.

"Of course it's not-you know you're always welcome here. Although Wally has a new friend over-Superboy." she said and Michaela smiled widely.

"Superboy's here?" she asked and Mrs. West nodded smiling. "I'm gonna head up-I'll take the pizzas if you want?"

"Thank you, Mickey-you're a sweetheart." she smiled and Michaela took the pizzas, heading up the stairs to go to Wally's room. Mickey had a tendency to come over to Wally or Roy's place when she didn't feel like staying at home and dealing with her father's current stupid actions. She walked to the door on the far left that had 'Wally' written on it before knocking on the door with her foot.

"Come in!" she kicked the door open and set the pizzas on the dresser and flopping down on Wally's bed.

"I see I'm in time for the sleepover." she teased as the boys came out of Wally's bathroom. "Hey guys."

"What are you doing here?" Superboy asked curiously sitting next to her as Wally went straight for the pizza.

"I got in a fight with my dad and Black Canary." she shrugged and he frowned confused.

"And?"

"I have a tendency to run away from home when I get in a fight with my dad. I either go to Speedy's place or here-so I came here. Besides, you make it sound like you're not happy to see me." she teased and he blushed shaking his head.

"I am happy to see you…" he trailed embarrassed and she smiled leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Good, cause I missed you." she smiled and he gave her a small smile. She gave him a wink and smirked, causing him to smirk as well as they got up to get some pizza. "Move it, West! We're hungry too!"

"Shut up, Mickey!" he grumbled as Mickey picked up a slice of pepperoni pizza. Superboy cocked his head to the side looking at the pizza.

"relax Superboy, Wally's parents made sure to get a lot because of how much he eats." she teased.

"high metabolism!"

"He's really just a pig." she whispered and Superboy couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. He finally grabbed a slice of pepperoni, when Mickey shoved her slice in his face. "Take a bite of mine first so that way you can decided if you like it or not."

Superboy frowned taking the pizza from her, before taking a small bite of the pizza. He chewed it for a few minutes, before smiling slightly. "It tastes… good."

"good, now give me back mine!' she teased and he gave her back the pizza. Mickey took it back and grabbed Superboy's arm, dragging him back to Wally's bed. They sat down next to each other close, their thighs touching close together. Mickey smiled before getting up and grabbing her duffel bag. "I'm putting on my pajamas!"

A few minutes later, Wally and Superboy were debating on which movie to watch when Mickey reemerged. She wore a red tank top and black basketball shorts Roy bought her from off campus and a pair of black Uggs. "I'm back!" she sang and Superboy gawked at her, wide eyed. Mickey smirked skipping over to the clone before plopping down next to him. "Hey."

"hi…" he murmured and she leaned against him.

"so what are you guys up to?"

"we're trying to decide on a movie. So what you wanna watch?" Wally asked sitting in front of the tv "We're torn between Nightmare on elm Street and Iron Man 2."

"How about we watch Zombieland?" she offered and both boys nodded their agreement. As Wally set up the movie, Mickey grabbed the pillow she usually sleeps on at Wally's house before crawling into Superboy's lap. He blushed in surprise, but wrapped his arms around her gently. Mickey leaned her head back against his chest and smiled widely as the movie began.

"Let the horror began!" Wally screamed laughing maniacally and Superboy whispered in Mickey's ear.

"Is he okay, Mimic?"

"He's fine-and we're not doing hero stuff so call me Mickey." she smiled and he nodded.

"Okay Mickey." he said and rested his head on her shoulder. Mickey smiled and rested in his embrace smiling.

 

* * *

Central City, July 5; 7:00 EDT

Superboy woke up the next morning with a yawn and surveyed the scene around him. He was in Kid Flash-or Wally as he had know learned-room. The said speedster was sprawled on the end of the bed, a blanket wrapped around him with drool on the side of his mouth. Mickey was fast asleep using Superboy's bare chest as a pillow, her arms locked around his waist and her legs tangled with his. He thought about moving her, but her peaceful expression made him change his mind and settle back against the pillows behind him. Sighing he began to twirl a strand of her sandy blonde hair between his fingers absent mindedly. He sighed in content finally feeling peaceful since his release from Cadmus, he sighed as he smiled lazily at the jade orbs that he was starting to like stared into his blue ones.

Wait a minute, backtrack!

 Superboy's eyes flew open as Mickey smirked, resting her chin on his chest. "good morning." she giggled. Superboy blushed slightly and squirmed slightly as she began to trace circles on his bare stomach. She looked up at him with curious eyes with a hint of mischief. "Do you mind?"

"No." he frowned trying not shake from under her fingertips. It's not that he did mind, it's just that her touch was so soft and gentle. it was driving him mad by the seconds. Mickey sighed, and lifted her hand before dislodging herself from the clone. She grabbed her duffle bag and headed to Wally's bathroom.

"Men…" she said with an exasperated sigh, leaving the poor clone confused wondering what he had done. 

* * *

Central City Mall, July 5; 23:02 EDT

"Can I ask you a question?" Superboy asks Wally. They're in the mall waiting for Mickey to finish shopping for what she's looking for, outside the store sitting on a bench. Wally stops eating his ice cream to give the clone a warm smile.

"Course you can, Supey! What's up?" he asked and the clone fidgets, biting his lip. Wally can tell that he's embarrassed by whatever he has to ask, but finally speaks his mind.

"What does it mean when a woman says 'men' rather exasperated and walk away?" he asked and Wally looked at him confused.

"Depends on who the girl is and what you did to make her say it…"

"Uhm… Mickey may have said it this morning." he admitted and Wally nodded in understanding.

"That explains it- she usually means she's angry with the male species."

"So she says it often?"

"Often? Mickey says that so much she could use it as a catchphrase." Wally joked shaking his head. "So what did happened?"

"I'm ready." They turned to see Mickey standing in front of them with her hands on her hips. Superboy stood to his feet and Wally did the same after finishing off his ice cream "Where to now?"

"Let's go to the arcade!" Wally said running off and Mickey rolled her eyes before turning to Superboy patiently.

"you coming?" she asked and he nodded avoiding her gaze. Mickey walked over to him with a sly smile. She pressed herself against him and put her lips to his ear while her left hand caressed his cheek. "Just because I said that doesn't mean I'm angry with you." she whispered before pulling away and following after Wally. "Most of the time that is." Superboy frowned as he learned something about Mickey and probably women in general-he would never understand them.

* * *

Mt. Justice, July 8; 8:04, EDT

Mickey stood next to Robin as they watched the elder Leaguers fixing up Mount Justice. They looked around in awe and Mickey couldn't help but smirk.

"So, what's the big announcement about, Batsy?" she teased and Batman turned to them.

"I'll explain as soon as the others get here." he said walking away and Robin raised an eyebrow, turning to Michaela questioningly.

"The others?" he asked her and Mickey shrugged.

"How should I know?"

"You seem to know everything that goes on in the League." he shrugged and she looked away from him with hard eyes.

"I don't know _everything_ about the League." she said and he rolled his eyes.

"right. So you honestly expect me to believe you knew nothing about Watchtower?" he asked and she turned around glaring.

"Yes, I do Robin. Look, the only Watchtower I know is the person, Watchtower who helps my dad out when he's not working on League business." she snapped "Think about it-if I knew why would I have been so confused at the Hall?"

"Oh…I guess I kinda forgot about that." he said and she smirked.

"That's why my IQ is so much higher than yours." she teased and he laughed, when the scanners went off announcing a new arrival.

"Recognize scanner Aquaman, 06. Recognize scanner Aqualad, B02." they went into the front to great the two Atlanteans.

"Hey guys!" Robin waved and Aqualad smiled at them as Aquaman went to go find Batman.

"Hello Robin; hello Mimic- it's good to see you both well." he smiled and Michaela rolled her eyes with a snort.

"I ended up getting a 'you disobeyed orders' lecture for an hour and ended up spending the night with Kid Flash and Superboy." she said before smirking slightly at the memory. Robin and Aqualad both exchanged confused looks, but shrugged it off.

"Well you got to spend the night with Kid Flash and Superboy, I was stuck in Gotham and trained 24/7!"

"Well, we did disobey direct orders." Aqualad said and both heroes turned to him, while Robin glared at him accusingly.

"You didn't get punished did you?" he asked and they stared the Atlantean down. Aqualad cleared his throat looking away and Robin gaped. "Dude! Totally not cool!"

"I didn't say that I wasn't punished. I was just punished in a way that you would not understand and let's just leave it at that." he said darkly and they exchanged odd looks. "So where are Kid Flash and Superboy?"

"Recognize scanner Kid Flash B03. Recognize scanner Flash 04. Recognize scanner Superboy B06." they turned to see said boys walking towards them.

"Alright, well looks like there's a party going on!" Flash joked and Mickey rolled her eyes, before playfully shoving him.

"Shut up, dipwad." she said and Flash raised an eyebrow, before grabbing her in a headlock.

"Aw, you know you love your uncle Flash!" he joked and she stomped on his foot, before jabbing him in the stomach. "Ah! Flash down, Flash down!"

"I swear  to God you've lost your mind, Flash." she sighed and walked over to Superboy. "Howdy there partner."

"Uh…hi?" he asked and she shook her head, chuckling.

"Relax, I haven't lost my mind like that nut job." she said jerking a thumb at Flash who was walking away. Superboy gave her a small smile and she smiled back.

"Superboy, I see your well." Aqualad said as Robin and Kid Flash walked over to them.

"Yeah, I feel… good." he smiled and Kid Flash snickered.

"are you sure it wasn't because Mimic spent the night?" he teased and Mickey put a finger up, before turning to Kid. She gave him a wide smile, before kicking her right leg up straight sending Kid flying.  She smirked before turning to Robin who was giving her a thumbs up.

"Nice leg work. Though next time, just turn and kick. Other than that, I think it was perfect. Your gymnastics are getting better." he smiled and Superboy turned to Aqualad confused.

"Robin has been teaching Mimic gymnastics for an extracurricular she's been doing this summer." he said and Superboy nodded as Mickey did a back flip and landed on the balls of her feet.

"It's called cheerleading, Aqua. It's a sport were a group of girls form a team and do really cool tricks to win first place." Michaela smiled and Superboy nodded, while Robin laughed.

"It makes more sense when you see it." he smiled and Kid Flash ran over.

"Ow, Mimic that hurt!" he groaned rubbing his head and Mickey folded her arms over her chest.

"Well that's what you get for being such a jerk. Now say sorry." she demanded and he opened his mouth to object, but thought better of it remembering the last time he refused to do something Mickey wanted.

"Sorry for being a jerk." he sighed and she smiled in triumph.

"That's better-now what in God's name are we waiting for?" she demanded as Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Flash came over.

"We're bringing back the Secret Sanctum." Batman started and Kid Flash made a face.

"O…okay?" he said hesitantly and Flash slapped him in the head. "Ow!"

"He wasn't done yet." the older speedster said and kid Flash frowned. Aqualad sighed shaking his head, before turning to Batman.

"Please continue."

"Thank you Aqualad. Since the five of you are so adamant on staying together-"

"Hell bent is actually the correct term." Green Arrow snickered and Black Canary punched him in the arm. "Well they are!"

"Anyways, since you all want to stay together, we're putting together a new team."

"You’re making another division, hmm?" Mickey smirked and the older heroes-excluding Black Canary and Aquaman- all knew what she meant. 

"Mica-"

"I'm just teasing." she smiled and Batman continued.

"We're putting together a new team-strictly undercover."

"The bad guys are getting smarter-Cadmus proves that." Aquaman continued and Batman looked at them seriously.

"You all will be that team. You will work on League terms and I will deploy you on missions." he said and Robin raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses.

"Real missions?"

"Yes Robin, real missions. Red Tornado has offered to live with you and Black Canary will be your trainer." Mickey opened her mouth to say something but Black Canary pointed a finger.

"Think about and decided if it's worth it." she warned and Mickey pouted as Batman continued.

"you all will be under cover and under cover, only. We'll handle the big stuff."

"There's a reason why we have these big targets on our chest." Flash smirked pointing to the lightening symbol on his chest.

"Well in that case, that's one nuisance down and one more to go." Mickey teased and the two shared a laugh.

"Anyways, the six of you will be that team." Batman said and Kid Flash fist pumped.

"Awesome!"

"yeah-wait a minute. The _six_ of us?" Robin asked and Mickey groaned.

"Please don't tell me I'm gonna be on a team with all guys! It's alright bad enough I have to deal with Thing 1 and Thing 2!" she cried pointing to Robin and Kid Flash. Kid Flash stuck out his tongue out at Mickey and Robin simply laughed with the other two boys. Their laughter soon died when a door opened to reveal Martian Manhunter and a girl around Mickey's age. She had red hair and amber eyes with green skin. She rubbed her arms nervously and Manhunter had a comforting hand on her back.

"This is Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman said and Kid Flash nudged Robin in the stomach.

"I'm liking this gig, more and more! Welcome-I'm Kid Flash!" he smiled walking towards her "That's Aqualad, Robin, Mimic and Superboy-it's okay if you forget their names, though."

The heroes slowly walked over to the new comer, while Superboy faltered.

"Hey Superboy, come meet Miss. M!" Robin said waving him over and Mickey gave him an encouraging smile.

"Finally, I'm not the only girl with theses idiots." she mocked jerking a thumb at the boys. Miss Martian let out a small giggle and Mickey had a feeling she was going to like the Martian girl, when Superboy walked over. Miss Martian let out a small blush when her white shirt turned black.

"I like your shirt." she smiled shyly and Superboy blinked, before smiling slightly. Mickey raised an eyebrow and Robin gave her a warning glance. The Boy Wonder knew what she was up to almost as if she read her mind.

"Mimic, don't even-"

"Don't know what you're-"

"You know exactly-"

"No, I don't-"

"Yes you-"

"What are we even-"

"Don't you-"

"Don't I-"

"Seriously Mimic-"

"I don't even-"

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP IT? YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THIS!" Robin and Mickey stopped turning to a fuming Flash. Most people would have thought it was Kid Flash, but instead it was the older speedster who lost his cool. The two heroes exchanged a glance before laughing wildly.

"It's okay-this is completely normal between them." Kid Flash assured Superboy and Miss Martian, as Aqualad sighed shaking his head. "You see, Robin and mimic have these things were its kinda like he reads her mind and then they know what they're going to say, so they keep cutting each other off. Sometimes they'll just look at each other and do it with their eyes. It's really kinda creepy when you think about it." Miss Martian nodded absorbing the new information, but Superboy frowned not liking the fact one bit. Mickey stopped laughing when she took in Superboy's angered expression.

"Aw, is somebody mad?" she teased and he huffed looking away from her. She placed her arm around his shoulders smiling widely. He averted her gaze, but did nothing to move her arm. Mickey smirked before walking over to the group with Superboy in tow.

"Speedy was so wrong." Kid smirked and Mickey nodded in agreement.

"Today is the day." Aqualad smiled as he looked over their new team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away so long. summer was...well...let's not go there. and then senior year started and...let's not discuss that either....  
> Main thing is, i'm back with a vegenance! and will try and update more often. if i don't feel free to lit me on fire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just another normal day for the Young Justice team. Miss Martian tries to fit in; Kid Flash, robin and Aqualad fear the team is actually a joke; sparks fly between Mickey and Superboy. 
> 
> Oh and Happy Harbor is being attacked by an android that might be Red tornado in disguise...maybe....probably....not...yeah it's totally not/
> 
> All in all, completely normal day. Totally.

Mt. Justice, July 12, 13:00 EDT

Mickey stood next to Miss Martian as they waited for Kid Flash to run through. The team had been waiting eagerly for Red Tornado to come to see if they had a mission. It had been weeks and the young heroes were getting restless every minute. The arrival of Kid Flash and Robin broke them from their boredom as he raced into the room.

"It's about time you got here, Kid!" Mickey exclaimed with mock aggravation and Superboy chuckled amused.

"Sorry-did you ask him yet?" he asked hopefully and Aqualad shook his head before pointing to the screen.

"Not yet-here he comes now." he said and Kid Flash smiled widely.

"Well what are we waiting for, Christmas? Let's go!" he exclaimed running off to the back entrance with Robin quick on his heels. Miss Martian flew after them with Aqualad in tow, while Mickey turned to Superboy.

"You coming?" she asked and he gestured for her to go first.

"After you." he said. Mickey cocked her head to the side, before smiling wickedly. Superboy backed away slowly-the clone had learned that when Mickey made that face, it was never good. Mickey grabbed his hand before dragging him outside with the others. They reached the others just as kid Flash began to wave over Red Tornado.

"Red Tornado, Red Tornado!" he called and Mickey rolled her eyes.

"That's his name don't wear it out." she sighed as Robin and Superboy snickered.

"Is there a reason you have intercepted me outside the cave?" he asked and Kid Flash turned to Mickey.

"Why did we come find him outside?" she sighed and Aqualad gave him a polite smile.

"We were hoping you would have a mission for us." he said and Red Tornado walked to the back entrance.

"Giving missions is the Batman's responsibility." he explained and Robin frowned shaking his head.

"But it's been over a week!"

"You will be tested soon. I suggest you interact and educate yourselves about each other while you wait." they all turned to Mickey this time who glared at the android.

"We should get to know each other better to pass the time." she explained and Aqualad narrowed his eyes.

"This team is not a social club." he said and Red Tornado turned to them.

"True, but I hear that social interaction is beneficial to teens your age." he said and Robin scoffed.

"Interaction is beneficial to teens our age?" he scowled and Kid Flash shook his head crossing his arms over his chest.

"More like keeping us busy-just like Speedy said. Who does he think we are-kids?" he frowned as Red Tornado walked away and Miss Martian perked up.

"Oh, I'll find out!" she exclaimed. Mickey looked down to see that her hands were still in Superboy's. Said clone looked down, but didn't pull away and instead looked at their intertwined hands. Mickey looked up at Miss Martian who was frowning at Red Tornado's head.

"What's wrong, Miss. M?" she asked and the Martian turned to the others.

"I tried to read his mind, but it didn't work. He's inorganic." she explained and Mickey scoffed.

"I could've told you it wouldn't have worked." she informed the Martian when Wally gave her a flirty look.

"So do you know what I'm thinking?" he asked and Robin knocked him onto the ground with an annoyed look.

"We _all_ know what you're thinking." he sighed exasperated and Mickey let out a small giggle. "So now what?"

"Now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad frowned and Miss Martian smiled before turning to Superboy.

"Well, Superboy and I live here-we can play tour guides!" she smiled and Superboy shook his head, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Don't look at me." he huffed and Mickey smiled teasingly.

"But Superboy, you're so cute!" she teased with a wide smile. Superboy looked away from her with a small blush as they began to walk into the cave.

"So this is our front door-"

* * *

 "-And this is the back door!" The team had walked through the cave bored and tired. They walked back inside and Miss Martian kept talking, trying to lighten the mood. "The cave is actually the whole mountain!"

"Superman and Green Lantern hollowed and reinforced in the early days." Mickey added and Superboy frowned.

"So why abandon it for the Hall?" he asked and Aqualad frowned before turning him.

"The cave's location had been… breached." he explained and Miss Martian frowned.

"If the villains know our location, we have to be on high alert!" she exclaimed and Robin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay-the bad guys know we know they know we're here." he smiled and Kid Flash snickered, before turning to her.

"He means, that they know we're here and wouldn't think to look for us, so we're hiding in plain sight." he explained and Miss Martian nodded.

"Oh, I get it… I think." she murmured and Mickey rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"Miss Martian, I was 6 when that happened. We're fine." she explained and Miss Martian was about to say something when Superboy spoke up.

"I smell smoke." he said bluntly and Miss Martian gasped.

"My cookies!" she exclaimed flying off to the kitchen. The others followed her quickly to see her pulling a tray of burnt cookies from the stove. "Aw, and I got the recipe from episode-never mind."

"It’s okay, Kid likes him." Robin joked jerking a thumb to said speedster. Kid Flash looked up with several burnt cookies in his mouth.

"Hehe, high metabolism." he said and Mickey shook her head, as Aqualad gave Miss Martian a warm smile.

"It was nice that you made cookies for us." he smiled and she smiled widely at him.

"Thank you, Aqualad."

"Please, we're on our free time. Call me Kaldur'ahm- but my friends call me Kaldur." he smiled and Kid Flash leaned towards her.

"The name's Wally West-see, I already trust you with secret ID." he smiled before nodding towards Robin "Unlike Mr. Dark Shades over here. Batman's making him keep it a secret."

"Whatever." Robin said before turning to Mimic smiling. "Well, what'cha waiting for? We're all waiting to hear your identity."

"Agreed, I too am curious of who you real are." Kaldur smiled and Wally nodded.

"Ditto-I only know you're first name." he explained and Mimic hopped up on the island, juggling a burnt cookie in her hand.

"It's not really a secret, truthfully." she shrugged and Robin gave her an odd look.

"Yeah it is."

"Not really, I'm surprised Wally didn't get it at first- I'm Mickey Queen." she said offhandedly tossing the cookie back on the pan. Wally gaped at Mimic shaking his head.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I thought you knew." she sighed and Superboy frowned.

"What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? Dude, you I’ve known her for a good 5 years and she never told me!" he fumed as Robin shook his head.

"Wally's over exaggerating, per usual." he said and Miss Martian cocked her head to the side.

"I thought Green Arrow was your father?" she asked and Mickey sighed annoyed.

"He is my father-he’s Green Arrow." Mickey said and Kaldur frowned.

"Should you have told us that?"

"It doesn't matter-my dad doesn't mind." she said and Wally chuckled.

"So your name is Mickey Queen, daughter of Green Arrow."

"Adopted-I'm the adopted daughter of Green Arrow." she said and Miss Martian frowned.

"So what happened to your real parents?" she asked. Kaldur, Wally and Robin all froze, before turning to Mickey with expectant eyes. They all knew better not to ask what happened to the sandy blonde's parents. They had been told not to ask since it was not pretty- unfortunately, any of them thought to warn the Martian. Robin turned to Superboy who had a confused expression on his face, but was mostly dominated by concern for the sandy blonde next to him. Kaldur turned to Mickey who had hard eyes, while trying to contain her anger. Mickey took a deep breath and sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't remember-I was four when I was adopted and Arrow's been my dad for a while now." Superboy frowned at the lie, but said nothing as did the other boys.

"Your turn!" Robin exclaimed turning the spotlight onto Miss Martian with a warm smile.

"Oh, well mine's no secret-my name is M'gann M'orzz. But since I'm on earth now, my earth name is Megan Morse." she smiled and Superboy looked away with a slight frown. Mickey noticed this and gave his hand a light squeeze. He turned to her with a small smile, before clutching his head. He looked up and glared at Megan.

"Get out of my head!" he snapped and Megan frowned, as the others looked on confused.

_What? Everyone talks this way on Mars_ , they all cringed at the mental voice of Megan in their heads.

"M’gann, please." Kaldur asked and they all relaxed when they were left with their own thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't know…" she apologized as Superboy stormed out the room. Robin turned to Mickey, giving her a pointed look.

"The G-Gnomes that force feed Supey left a bad taste in his brain." he said and Mickey slapped him in the back of his head.

"its fine, Megan. Things are different here on Earth." Kaldur explained and Mickey continued.

"Reading someone's mind here is considered an invasion of privacy." she said putting a hand on the Martian's shoulder. Megan looked up at her with a small smile, when she brightened quickly.

"Oh, I know!" she exclaimed flying off in the direction Superboy stormed off. Mickey shook her head, before turning to the other three boys.

"If something gets broken, I was never here." she said and Kaldur scowled while the other boys laughed.

"That's not funny." he reprimanded and she smirked.

"Who said I wasn't being serious?" she joked and Kaldur shook his head, before frowning slightly.

"Mickey… are you alright?" he asked hesitantly. Mickey turned to him bewildered, before her face darkened. She turned away and looked down.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I can change the past." she said before laughing bitterly. The three boys exchanged worried glances as Mickey walked away. "Come on, let's go find the others. I was serious about if something got broken."

The three boys looked at each other worriedly, before following after her. Mickey found Megan in the doorway of the tv room trying to talk to Superboy. Mickey put a hand on her shoulder, before walking in easily. She sat down next to Superboy and gave him a small smile. "Hey Superboy?"

"What?" he grunted and she smiled, before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Hello." she smiled and he turned to her with a small frown.

"Hi." he sighed and she smiled widely standing up.

"Come on!" she exclaimed holding her hand out to him. He looked at the hand warily, then her and narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" he asked bluntly and she shrugged.

"I don't know-Megan just wants to show us something." she smiled and Superboy glared at the Martian in the doorway who cowered back. Mickey hit him in the side of his head causing him to glare at her. "We're all friends here, so play nice or else I'll be forced to sit on your head."

"Please tell me your joking." he groaned and she smiled wickedly. Superboy sighed but got up causing both girls to smile.

"That's better." she exclaimed as Megan flew off and they followed. Superboy walked behind them, before silently slipping his hand in Mickey’s. She looked down at their hands before looking up at him with a wide smile. They walked into the back entrance where the parked the vehicles. In the middle of the room was an oval red and black shape floating.

"This is my bio ship!" Megan exclaimed and Wally gave a small smile.

"Um, cute-not really air dynamic, though." he smiled and she giggled waving a hand.

"its asleep silly." she smiled as she waved a hand over it. The small oval soon turned into a huge ship causing all of them to stare in awe. "Let's go take a look around Happy Harbor!"

"Good idea, M’gann." Kaldur smiled. They all piled onto the bio ship and frowned at the fact that there were no seats. Suddenly, the floor came up and produced five seats. Wally and Robin ran to take the seats near Megan's seat. Kaldur sat up near the front with Superboy and Mickey.

"Red Tornado, open the bay doors please."

"Now this is what I call a ship!" Robin exclaimed looking over the controls. They flew over the bay near the cave and Mickey couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips. "This is incredible!"

"she sure is…" Wally smiled looking at Megan before he sat up shaking his head. "I mean the ship!"

"Right, because you always refer to ships as females." Mickey snickered and Robin laughed.

"Fast with his feet, not so much his mouth."

"Dude!" The two shared a laugh when Superboy looked away and Kaldur gave him an understanding smile.

"I can't read minds, but I can only guess-you overreacted and don't know how to apologize." he said and Superboy looked down causing the Atlantean to give Mickey a pointed look. She sighed, before giving Superboy's hand a small squeeze.

"Just say you're sorry." she advised in a hush whisper. Superboy looked at them before nodding slowly.

"He'll come around, Megan." Robin whispered and she frowned slightly.

"He doesn't seem to like me much." she whispered back when Wally interrupted them.

"Uh, you guys are aware that the subject of your conversation has super hearing, right?" he asked and both turned to Superboy who had a hard expression on his face. Both exchanged frowns and Mickey glared at Robin.

"How about you show us some shape shifting?" Robin asked changing the subject. All eyes went to Megan stood up with a smile. Before their eyes, Megan changed into a girl version of Kid Flash and Robin.

"Is wrong to say that I look hot?" Wally asked and Robin nodded as Megan shifted back to her normal form.

"Cool-though you won’t fool anyone with those." he said and Megan sat down with a sigh.

"I know-shifting into males are much harder." she said when Wally perked up turning to Mickey.

"Hey Mickey, can you do that? Ya know the whole shape shifting thing?" he asked and Megan frowned confused.

"I have the ability to copy the powers of others and yeah I can. It's been a while since I did it, though." she said standing up biting her lip and the shadow of Martian Manhunter hovered over her,  before turning into Flash. She ran behind Wally and slapped in the head before running back to her space next to Superboy. She switched to Wonder Woman and switched back before sitting back down.

"That was awesome-I didn't know you knew how to use Manhunter's powers." Robin said and Mickey shrugged sitting back down.

"It was kind of necessary, since I was exposed to most of the Leaguers' powers-my powers work differently than most people who would have them. I have to see the power being used before I can use it as my own." she explained and Kaldur cocked his head to the side.

"How did your clothes change?" he asked and Mickey shrugged.

"Zatara put a spell on my clothes so that way they change with me."

"Mine are organic like the ship. They answer to my mental commands" she smiled and Superboy huffed.

"As long as they're the only ones." he grumbled causing Megan to frown and Mickey to slap him in the side of his head again.

"I told you-play nice or I will sit on your head!" she glared and Robin laughed pointing Wally.

"I suggest you listen, Supey. Wally's been on that end almost for forever." he joked and Wally stuck his tongue out at the Boy Wonder.

"Dude! Anyways, can you ghost through walls?" he asked both girls.

"No, I haven't mastered that yet." she sighed and Mickey nodded.

"Yeah, I have. I've used it more than once on rescue missions." she said and Megan frowned.

"It's okay-Flash can do it, but when Kid does it, he gets a bloody nose." he smiled trying to make the Martian feel better.

"Okay seriously, man?" he snapped and Megan smiled.

"Here's something I can do!" she exclaimed and turned the ship invisible. "camouflage mode!"

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian-there's been an emergency at the Happy Harbor Power Plant." came the voice of Red Tornado "Please search covertly-sending coordinates."

"Got 'em-changing course." Megan said and Robin scoffed turning to Wally with a scowl.

"Red Tornado's keeping us busy again." he said and Mickey glared at him. "Well he is!"

"A fire lead you guys to Superboy-who knows what this will lead us to!" Megan said trying to brighten the mood as she began to land the bio ship. Mickey unwillingly removed her hand from Superboy's. He looked at her with childlike eyes and she gave him a small smile.

"I don't think it's going to help anyone if we're holding hands." she smirked and he blushed slightly. She let out a small laugh and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"I wonder what caused it." Megan asked and Superboy turned his head away from Mickey with a frown.

"I think I have an idea." he grumbled as a tornado came their way. The tornado sucked them in causing them to scream as Megan got control of her bio ship again. She flew them out of the tornado and landed them a safe distance away. They all jumped out as they watched people run away from the tornado.

"Robin, are tornados common in New England?" Kaldur asked turning to find the Boy wonder gone and his laughter in the distance. "Robin!"

"But… he was right here." Megan said and Mickey palm faced.

"We're going to have to put a leash on that boy." she grumbled. They ran inside in time to see Robin falling to the ground a large man of sorts hovering a few feet away. Superboy jumped landing next to the fallen Boy Wonder.

"Who's your new friend?" he asked and Robin got up with a frown.

"Don't know, but he plays rough!" he yelled as Superboy charged at him. The man-robot thing blew several tornados at the clone, sending him back but Superboy.

"My apologies children-you may call me Mr. Twister." he announced and Mickey frowned in distaste turning to Wally.

"tell me he did not call us children." she snapped and Wally shook his head putting on his goggles as Mr. Twister tossed Superboy into a wall. Mickey's eyes widened and she ran to the clone's aid. "Superboy!" she sat his head in her lap as their teammates fought without them. Superboy began to stir, pressing his face into Mickey's stomach. "Superboy?"

"Huh?" he groaned. He opened his eyes and blushed slightly before sitting up. "what happened?"

"Mr. Prissy Pants over there sent you into the wall." she said nodding at the Superboy sized dent in the wall. They got up and walked over to Mr. Twister.

"Well sorry to see you _dis_ turbed, but maybe you'll be more _turbed_ when we kick your can!" Robin yelled and Mickey frowned.

"We have to do something about him and these prefixes." she muttered as Megan made a pipe above Twister, loose giving Superboy cover to attack. Twister simply pushed him back into Megan while Mickey, Robin and Kaldur charged but were knocked back as well. They laid on the ground with a groan as Twister flew away.

"Is everyone alright?" Kaldur asked helping Michaela sit up.

"I'm fine-but when I get my hands on him again he won't." Superboy growled and Mickey smirked.

"Couldn't agree more." she said when Megan frowned with worry.

"Guys, where's Wally?" she asked. They all exchanged glances before running outside to see Wally stuck in a tornado. Megan stretched out her hands releasing Wally from his windy prison. "I got'cha Wally!"

"Thanks." he smiled and Twister snorted.

"I would have thought that you all would admit defeat and gone home by now." he taunted and Mickey rolled her eyes walking away from the others.

"Blah, blah, blah! Do you ever shut up!" she yelled before letting out a Canary cry sending him backward. He set a tornado behind him before sending another to the heroine sending her flying in the air and away several feet. Michaela opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by water. Quickly, she swam up to the surface taking a deep breath. "Lovely…"

She swam back to shore and frowned realizing that she was very far from the others. Quickly bringing out Flash's powers she ran at full speed to the others where she heard Superboy yelling.

"…you're fault! Twister got away and worst of all we don't know where Mickey is!" the clone yelled.

"Glad to know you care so much, Supey." she stopped next to the clone dripping wet "You'd think with that whole run, I'd be dry…"

"Mickey are you alright?" Kaldur asked and she nodded when she felt squirming.

"Wait no-backtrack! I lied-I'm not okay!" she exclaimed as she ran to the trees. She gaped as she found a crab in her top and a crab in her pants.

"Mickey?" Superboy called as she ran back. She bit her lip looking up at the sky before looking back at them.

"There was a crab in my bra and a crab in my pants, so I'm pretty sure I just got raped." she said quickly and all four boys stared at her shocked when she pointed to Kaldur "you need to have a talk with your aquatic friends. So what happened?"

"She tricked us into thinking Mr. Twister was Red Tornado!" Superboy said glaring accusingly at the crest fallen Martian. Mickey blinked before turning to Kaldur, Robin and Wally.

"First of all, you three should've known better to listen to Megan. She's a rookie, remember? She's not going to know better, no offense." Mickey said and Kaldur nodded.

"Mickey's right. We shouldn't have listened." he agreed and Robin turned to Superboy.

"She's a rookie and she made a rookie's mistake-happens all the time." the Boy Wonder said crossing his arms over his chest and Wally stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Go hit the showers, Megan. We'll take it from here." he said and Superboy stalked off.

"Stay out of our way." he snapped before jumping away. Mickey sighed and followed the clone, with Wally behind her.

"You could have been a bit nicer with that." she said, but he ignored her and kept moving ahead. She let out a sigh, before running into high gear. "what's the plan?"

"try to find a weakness or try to take him down." Wally suggested and Mickey shook her head.

"We need a _real_ plan, Kid." Robin said as he and Kaldur fell in step with Mickey. The sandy blonde shook her head with a frown.

"I can't copy his powers right away because he's an android." she sighed and Superboy grunted.

"We'll just have to do without." he said as he began to run with them.

"Glad that you could join us." she said dryly and Superboy ignored her. They came towards the bay to find several tornados destroying the area.

"surely this will get the attention I desire." Mr. Twister said and Wally ran to him kicking him in the chest.

"Well you got ours!"

"And it's full and undivided!" Mickey added giving him a snap kick in the face. Twister stumbled back before scowling.

"You all again? I can no longer tolerate you distractions!" he said readying himself to make another tornado, when Superboy landed in front of him. Twister flew back and Mickey released a high pitched Canary cry, sending him backwards. The three shifted into fighting positions as Twister threw more tornados their way. Wally ran and grabbed Mickey, while Superboy jumped to punch him again. Twister sent the clone flying as Robin threw several bombs at the android. Kaldur gave a firm kick in the back but the android simply pushed them back towards the others. Mickey walked over to a lamppost, before grabbing it upwards and hitting Twister with it. The boys looked at her surprised and she smirked.

"I actually learned a thing or two from Harley Quinn. Weird, right?" she said as she threw the lamppost at Twister before charging at him with Superboy right behind her. Twister threw the two of them into an old house, along with Kaldur and a boat right behind him. Kaldur ducked to the other side and Superboy used himself to shield Mickey. Kaldur picked up the engine throwing it at Twister, as Robin and Wally hid behind a turned over table.

"You brought your _utility belt_?" Wally asked as Robin snapped it on.

"Never leave home without it! First thing Batman taught me." he said and the speedster shook his head.

"That is seriously messed up." he muttered when Megan's voice filled their heads.

_Listen to me, you guys_ she thought and Superboy almost dropped the piece of wood to clutch his head.

"What did we tell you?!" he demanded as Mickey groaned holding her head.

_I know, I know-look, I get that I messed up, but you have to listen_ , she thought angrily. _Please trust me_.

The five heroes stalked towards Twister when Red Tornado flew in front of them.

"The five of you leave, now. I thought you could handle this but apparently I was wrong." he said and Robin stepped forward.

"But we have a plan now!" he complained and Red Tornado turned away from the Boy Wonder.

"Enough-report back to base immediately." he instructed and they all walked away. Red Tornado turned to Mr. Twister who could only be described as gleeful.

"I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show, Tornado." he mocked and Red Tornado shifted into a fighting position.

"I'm here now." he said simply as he flung a tornado at Twister. The android dodged throwing a tornado of his own. They kept sending tornados at each other as Mickey and Superboy watched.

"How much longer?" he groaned and she rolled her eyes.

"Not too long, but while we wait how about you get some patience?" she snapped and Superboy glared at her trying to mask the hurt he felt before turning back to the battle.

"We are evenly matched, Mr. Twister." Tornado said throwing a large tornado at him and Twister scoffed.

"We are not!" he exclaimed before shooting electricity at the robot and a nearby boat. The boat blew up catching Tornado in the explosion. The android fell to the ground and Twister hovered over him as three long wires attached to his head. "Hold still."

"sorry no can do!" Red Tornado's head turned around shifting into Megan's. She grabbed the wires and flung him back into a tornado that turned out to be Wally. The speedster stopped in front of Megan as Superboy punched repeatedly before punching him to the water where Kaldur was waiting to hit him with an anchor. The android flew into the air from the impact and Megan held him in the air as Mickey let out a Canary cry. Robin threw several mini bombs at him causing him to fall. They walked up to him to see a man exiting the android's chest. He crawled onto the ground looking at them with fear.

"F-fowl… I call fowl." he stuttered as Megan lifted a rock.

"Megan no!" Kaldur and Mickey screamed as she dropped the rock on him. They all stared at the rock, when Robin walked up to her.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but we don't kill our captives!" he screamed and she smirked.

"I thought you trusted me?" she asked and Mickey dead panned.

"Can I please slap her? Please, just one time- I swear it'll be quick." the sandy blonde said seriously and Megan lifted the rock to reveal that the man was an android. They all stared wide eyed as Megan spoke.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind." she explained gesturing to the destroyed android as Wally picked up an eyeball.

"Cool-I gotta souvenir." he smirked and Mickey put her hands on her hips.

"My to-do list for the week- get a leash for Robin, get him to knock it off with the neologisms, and check Wally's mental capacity." she said dryly.

"we should have trusted you." Kaldur said causing the Martian to smile.

"Yeah! You totally _rocked_ this mission! Get it-rocked?" he joked and Mickey picked up a pebble before throwing it at his head. "Ow Mickey!"

"That's what you get for making bad jokes." she said annoyed. Superboy chuckled looking at Mickey out of the corner of his eye. She didn't look at him but was instead fixated on the face of the android.

"Mimic?" he asked but she didn't answer. "…Mickey…?" Mickey walked over to the android before stomping on his face with a scowl. "Mickey?"

"The face was creeping me out." she said smoothly before turning away from it "Let's get this back to the cave."

* * *

"It was clear that he was meant to destroy you." Kaldur said as Mickey leaned against the wall with a frown. She knew what she saw and that other eye was a camera. Who was watching them she didn't know, but she would find out. She had already sent a message to Batman and would be discussing it with him later with Red Tornado. She had a feeling that it had something to do with the people Desmond was working with… someone called 'The Light'. Whoever they were, they were doing serious business. She’d have Robin do some digging, but Batman had ordered her to say nothing until _he_ found information. Sighing she twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers when she heard Wally's voice rise.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash would've jumped right in." he said and Robin walked up to him with a sigh as the robot walked away.

"If we're gonna have a babysitter, we might as well have a heartless machine." he said and Wally pulled a face.

"Dude harsh!"

"And inaccurate." Red Tornado said without turning to them and Mickey joined them slapping Robin in the back of the head.

"His heart is made out of carbon steel alloyed. I studied it myself." she said sternly and Robin rubbed his head ass Tornado turned to them.

"I also have excellent hearing." he said and Robin laughed nervously.

"Uh, right. Sorry, I'll strive to be more… accurate." he said and Kaldur put an arm around his shoulders as Tornado walked away.

"And more respectful." he added and Mickey walked away before heading towards the scanners.

"speedy was so wrong." Wally smiled and Mickey rolled her eyes. She began to type in her password when she heard Superboy clear his throat. She turned her head slightly to see him facing Megan.

"… Sorry…" he said and Megan smiled. Mickey flipped her hair out of her face as she continued typing in her designation.

"You're leaving?" she turned to see Superboy behind her with a saddened expression. Mickey shrugged her shoulders, before scratching her neck.

"I'm really tired and I promised my dad I'd be home in time to meet his new girlfriend." she frowned refraining from making a gagging noise. Superboy nodded and she headed for the scanner, when he grabbed her arm. She looked up at him and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry for earlier." he said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What for?" she asked and he blushed ducking his head.

"For upsetting you and having to make you threaten me to be nice." he said and Mickey let out a small giggle. Superboy looked up and smiled at her as Mickey pointed to her destination.

"I'm going to Star City-across the street from the teleporter is a Baskin Robins." she smiled and he frowned.

"What's Baskin Robins?"

"It's a place where they sell 31 flavors of ice cream." she explained before giving him a small smile "Meet me here at six and I'll buy you an ice cream cone."

"Really?" he asked with childlike features. Mickey laughed before nodding.

"Yes really-so I'll see you there?" she asked and he nodded eagerly, before walking off. Mickey waited until he was gone before changing her destination to the Hall. She stepped into the Zeta Beam and disappeared, when she arrived near the harbor. She turned to head to the Hall when she was suddenly hefted up over someone's shoulder. "Barry…"

"Batman told me to come get you." Flash smiled before zipping off to the Hall. He put her down and draped an am over her shoulder as they walked into the Founders’ meeting room of the Hall. Batman sat at the head of the table and a empty chair on the other end was there as well. Mickey sighed before taking the seat and Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Start talking."

* * *

Mickey rested her chin on her forearms as the adults talked endlessly. She tilted her head to the side and her eyes fluttered.

"Getting sleepy already, Mickey?" Mickey looked up at Green Lantern-Hal Jordan, not John- to find the rest of the Founders looking at her expectantly.

"No-I'm bored out of my mind." she said with a sigh and Green Lantern snickered. "Shut up, Hal-what time is it?"

"It's 5:35-why got a hot date?" Flash teased and Mickey opened her mouth to make a sarcastic comment, when she bolted up right.

"He said 5:35, right?" she asked and Superman nodded.

"Yes, what's wrong?" he asked. Mickey said nothing but shot out of her seat and ran to the zeta beam. She typed in her destination and stepped in before reappearing in her room. She closed the door behind her before ripping through her drawers to find something to wear. She then noticed a small box on her bed. Opening it quickly she found a aqua tank top with a note on it.

_Mickey,_

_I kinda ruined the aqua long sleeved shirt you let me borrow. So until I can find a way to fix it, here's a aqua tank top to replace it._

_Love, Zanny_.

Mickey looked between the top and the note, before shrugging her shoulders. "Works for me." she said before looking for a pair of jeans. Unfortunately, all of her jeans were either dirty or ruined. Biting her lip, she noticed a black mini skirt on her chair that still had the price tag on it. She grabbed it before throwing it next to the tank top. She smiled as she found two matching black boots that came up to her knees. She threw the outfit on, but frowned. "Something's missing…" she smiled as she spotted an off the shoulder white long sleeve shirt with long sleeves. She put it on over the tank top and smiled. She ran back downstairs only to find Flash blocking the front door. "Really Barry?"

"I was told to block the door." he shrugged and she folded her arms against her chest.

"Let me guess-Batman?" she asked and Flash raised an eyebrow with a small smirk.

"Of course." he smiled picking her up and Mickey running them back to the meeting room where Batman was waiting.

"Really I have to be somewhere in-time?"

"5:48." Wonder Woman said and she gaped.

"Okay, I have to be somewhere in twelve minutes." she said and Batman raised an eyebrow. "Alright fine, keep me here! But done blame me when a clone comes storming in because I wasn't at Baskin Robins like I promised!"

"Superboy?" Superman asked warily and she rolled her eyes.

"No, Donald Duck-of course Superboy! You know- bad temper, super strength, younger version of Boy Scout except better looking?" she snapped tapping her foot impatiently and Lantern rolled his eyes.

"All you had to say was that you were going out to meet him. I thought you were running off to sell drugs." he joked and Mickey rolled her eyes annoyed.

"No Hal, I'm good. Now can I please go?" she whined and he laughed before waving her off.

"As long as I don't have to listen to you whine anymore." he smirked. Mickey scoffed when J’onn shook his head.

“Have fun, Mickey.” He smiled and she kissed his cheek, before running out of the room at Flash's speed.

"will do-Bye!"

* * *

Star City, July 12; 15:47, PDT

Superboy sat in on the bench in front of Baskin Robins before looking down at his watch again, for the third time. It was 5:47 and Mickey was nowhere to be found. He shook his head before fiddling with his fingers again to calm himself.

"why did I come so early again?" he asked looking down at the ground. He bit his lip when he remembered. Wally had advised him to get there before Mickey did _-"it shows that you're really interested in the girl"_ he had said. That was the last time he would listen to Wally. He glanced down at the watch one more to see that it was now 5:51. She still had nine minutes-it's not like she would change her mind…right? "She wouldn't change her mind, would she?"

"No she wouldn't." Superboy looked up startled to see Mickey who was giving him a mock scowl "Why on earth would you think I stood you up?"

"I…I don't know." he said looking away embarrassed. Mickey rolled her eyes, before smiling widely. She took his hand and led him inside. They took a booth in the back and Superboy looked around in awe.

"Now what you expected, huh?" she teased and he shook his head.

"I didn't know what to expect." he smiled and she smiled back when their waitress came to take their orders. Michaela ordered a banana split and decided to share it with Superboy, in case he didn't like it.

"So, why would you think that I would stand you up?" she asked and he shook his head, his cheeks tinting red."Oh come on-I promise I won't be mad."

"It's nothing. I just… I just thought you’d have better things to do that hang out with me…" he murmured. Superboy looked up at Mickey who had a soft expression on her face. She reached over to caress the side of his face, before slapping him hard.

"That's for being stupid enough to think that. Why on earth why would I _not_ want to hang out with you?" she demanded and he blushed at the comment. Mickey smiled as a small smile crept onto his lips. The waitress returned with their banana split and Mickey handed him a spoon. "come on-it's really good."

"Okay…"he said warily. Superboy took the spoon and got a small scoop. He glanced at Mickey, who in return smiled encouragingly. He put the spoon in his mouth and smiled widely, before getting another scoop.

"I take it you like it?" she asked and he stuck his tongue at her before eating some more. The two ate the split as they talked idly about random things as well as their teammates. "You do realize we're going to have to pick a leader soon."

"Why? We're doing pretty well on our own so far." he shrugged and Mickey sighed.

"True, but we can't just keep fighting bad guys without someone to lead us." she said and he huffed before taking another scoop. "I think Kaldur should do it."

"Why him?" he asked bluntly and Mickey made a face before he continued "I mean why do you want him to be leader?"

"I think he'd be a good leader and he seems to do it already." she shrugged. "Why? Did you have someone else in mind?"

"Actually… I was thinking _you_ would make a good leader." he admitted sheepishly spooning the now empty bowl and Mickey looked at him shocked. "I mean, you've had the most experience and know how things work."

"You think that I would make a good leader?" she asked with a smile and he nodded smiling.  "I don't know…"

"Mickey, you know you would be a good leader." he said and Mickey couldn’t help but laugh.

"I don’t know…I’m not really the _leader_ type. I’m more of the help the leader person, kind of like the second in command type of person.” She shrugged and he rolled his eyes.

“Riiiight, you can ask anyone Mickey-you’d be a great leader.”

“I’m not sure-I don’t think I’m ready to be a leader yet.” She smiled.

“Whatever.” He sighed rolling her eyes and she let out a small giggle. They talked idly before paying the check and heading to the local park. Mickey looked up at the night sky with a small smile, before turning to Superboy.

“My dad used to bring me here when I was little. He point out all the stars and read me Peter Pan to help me fall asleep.” She smiled and Superboy frowned turning to her.

“What’s Peter Pan?”

“Peter Pan is a story about a boy who ran away to a place called Neverland, so he would never have to grow up.” She explained and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“I still don’t get it. He still would have to grow up.” He said and Mickey shook her head, before pulling him over to a bench. They sat down and Mickey turned to him with a smile.

“Okay, let me put it this way. Neverland is a place where dreams come true.”

“Wally said that was Disney World.” The clone said bluntly and Mickey laughed.

“It is, but in this story Disney World doesn’t exist because it’s not the real world.” She explained and he nodded. “So in Neverland there are all of these natives all on this big island.”

“There are?” he asked his childish side coming out. It always came out when Mickey was around, Superboy always felt easy around her.

“yup-but there’s this one pirate named Captain Hook who has a grudge against Peter.”

“Why?”

“Well you see Peter cut off Hook’s hand making him wear a hook. That’s way they call him Captain _Hook_.”

“Why did he cut off his hand?” Superboy asked eagerly and Mickey chuckled.

“You see, the two got in a sword fight over Peter’s treasure, so Peter cut off his right hand and fed it to the crocodile.” She said and the clone’s eyes widened in fear.

“He-he fed it to a crocodile?”

“Uh-huh, the crocodile also ate a clock. So every time he’s around you hear this tick tock sound.” She smiled as the boy in front of her listened captivated by her tale. “So when ever Hook hears that tick tock sound, he starts to panic.”

“I don’t blame him! That Peter guy cut off his hand and feed it to a crocodile!” he huffed and Mickey laughed loudly.

“True, but the Hook and his pirate crew were mean and evil. So to the natives of Neverland thought that Peter was a hero, when in truth he was nothing more than a child.”

“so who are these natives?” he asked and she smiled widely.

“Well there are the pirates, but there are also Indians and mermaids-“

“What are mermaids?” he asked and she smiled.

“Well you see mermaids-well Merpeople in general-who have the upper body of a human, but their lower body is a fish tail.” She explains and he stared at her wide eyes, when she smirked. “You can ask Kaldur about it.”

“Kaldur?”

“Yup, he should know plenty of merpeople because they all live in Atlantis which is his home.”

“Kaldur lives with fish people?”

“Yes, he does. You should ask him about it.” She smiled already seeing the look on Kaldur’s face when Superboy asked him about merpeople.  Superboy smiled with childish amusement and it was hard to believe that he could get so angry. “Also on the island were fairies, which were thought to bring Peter to Neverland when he was younger.”

“Are fairies like mermaids?” he asked and Mickey shook her head.

“No, fairies are tiny, pixie like people that fly and have wings. They have pixie dust which allows non-fairies to fly.” She explained and he smiled widely.

“Really? Do you think they can help me fly?”

“Superboy…I don’t think fairies exist.” She said unsure.

“Why do you think that? Mermaids are real.”

“True, but no one’s ever come across fairies to prove that their real.” She said and frowned as his face fell.  Mickey bit her lip before smiling hesitantly “Maybe… I could teach you?”

“Really? Would you?” he asked hopefully and she nodded. Superboy smiled widely before flinging his arms around her crushing her into a hug. Mickey let out a small laugh and hugged him back, before pulling away. Superboy’s cheeks turned a bright pink and Mickey laughed before resting her head on his shoulder. Superboy blushed slightly before resting his head on her’s lightly with a small smile.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, when Mickey sat up causing the Boy of Steel to frown. “We better get back to the cave.” She sighed and he nodded.

“You’re staying at the cave?” he asked and she nodded with an amused smirk.

“There are only so much of Ollie’s girlfriends I can take in one day.” She teased and he cocked his head to the side confused.

“Why do you say that?” he asked and she frowned.

‘’she makes Wally seem normal.” She frowned before laughing at his shocked face. “You see my point?”

“A little…” he said a small smile tugging at his lips and she pulled a face.

“Let me put it to you this way- it’s like seeing Wally flirt with Megan. There’s a different girl every week with a new strategy.” She explained and he winced at the thought. “Exactly, but the sad part is it’s not even my dad doing this.”

“Now that’s just sad.” He said shaking his head causing the blonde to laugh. “Why is there a girl every week?”

“That’s my fault actually. I hate all my dad’s girlfriends and do my best to get rid of them.”

“How come?” he asked as they got up and Mickey shrugged indifferently.

“Simple-most of them are all stupid idiots.” She sighed and he chuckled.

“Understandable- what about the others?”

“Nothing really, I just don’t think they’re good enough for my dad. Ya know, the typical thought of a teenage girl living with her single father.” She joked dryly and he laughed, when she frowned slightly.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just… truthfully; I shouldn’t be all that mean. I mean, half of the stuff I’ve done has made some of my dad’s ex’s terrified of me.” She admitted and he stopped to stare at her wide eyes. “Oh please, the worst thing I’ve ever done was drop a snake in one girl’s boot when I was 7. That’s how it all started really.”

“Okay-at first I thought you did something crazy.” He laughed and she laughed with him.

“But seriously though… the only reason why Ollie even does it so that way I can have a mom.” She sighed and Superboy wrapped an arm around her shoulder giving her a slight squeeze.

“Well, he has a good reason.”

“True, but he should realize now that I have enough female role models in my life.” She said dryly and he raised an eyebrow for her to continue “Well first was Wonder Woman. She was the one who introduced me to all things girly while at the same time teaching me how to be independent. Next was Aquaman’s wife who taught me how to be pretty much miss congeniality. I mean that quite literally- she convinced Ollie to let me participate in beauty pageants when I was 6.”

“What’s a beauty pageant?” he asked curiously and she sighed.

“It’s a big event where girls compete against each other to be crowned beauty queen of whatever area you’re in.” she said dismissively and he nodded slightly confused. “Come on-I’ll take you to the Hall and she you the video that Flash recorded.”

“Okay.” He smiled and she rolled her eyes shaking her head with a rueful smile.

“You are too curious for your own good.” She smirked and he rolled his eyes.

“So keep telling about your ‘mother figures’.”

“Well next would be Shayera, though I really wouldn’t call her a mother figure per say. She’d be more considered as the goofy big sister who helps me pull off stuff that I shouldn’t be doing.” She smiled and he nodded with a small laugh. “And last, but not least, would be Black Canary. She’s always been there for me and helping Ollie out with taking care of me.”

“So she’s pretty much like a mom to you.” He summarized and she nodded with a smile.

“Yeah, she is.” She smiled as they walked over to a zeta beam.

“Where are we going?” he asked as they stepped in.

“Well you wanted to see what it was like for me during that horrid time they made me be a pageant girl.” She said her face scrunching up in disgust and Superboy laughed merrily. “It is not funny. Those beauty pageants turn you into monsters.”

“It can’t be that bad.” He smiled as they stepped out and walked into the Hall.

“What can’t be that bad?” they looked up to see Ollie walk towards them. “Hey guys.”

“HI daddy.” Mickey smiled and kissed her father’s cheek.

“Aww shucks.” He teased and she shoved him playfully with a laugh “Hey Superboy, what’s up?”

“Mickey’s going to show me her pageant video.” He smirked when Flash ran in.

“Did you just say you guys were watching Mickey’s pageant video? Oh, this is gonna be fun! Hey Diana!” the speedster called running out the room with Mickey behind him.

“Flash, get back here so I can kill you!” she yelled and Ollie led Superboy into the main room.

“Relax; she’s not really going to kill him.” He assured the clone who nodded in response before taking a seat next to the archer on the couch. “So, Mica told you about the beauty pageant?”

“Yeah, she said I’d understand it better if I watched it.” He said and Ollie nodded.

“You most likely would.” He smiled as Wonder Woman joined them with Martian Manhunter, Batman, and Aquaman in tow.

“What’s going on?” she asked sitting across from the clone.

“Mickey’s going to show me the video from when she was in a beauty pageant. That is if she doesn’t kill Flash first.” He smiled and the Amazon laughed and black Canary smirked sitting next to the clone.

“She was a kid pageant girl? God, I missed all the fun!”

“Wait a minute-what do you mean _kid pageant girl_?” the clone asked and Ollie smirked.

“Mica didn’t tell you that she was in a beauty pageant when she was 12?” he asked and the clone shook his head.

“Well this should be amusing.” Batman deadpanned as Flash ran through the living room with Mickey hot on his tail.

“Yes Wally, it’s an extreme emergency! You have to come right away to the Hall! And bring Robin!” Flash said into his comlink as he ran out again.

“FLASH!” she screamed and Superboy couldn’t help but laugh along with the other mentors. Aquaman shook his head and smiled slightly before turning to the clone.

“How are you adjusting?” he asked and the clone gave a small embarrassed smile.

“Pretty good… everyone’s really nice.” He smiled and the older hero nodded with a smile.

“Good-uh, here they come.” Aquaman said Wally and Robin rushed in.

“What’s going on?” he asked as Flash ran in with a DVD in his hand.

“Who wants to see Mickey compete in a beauty pageant when she was 6?” he asked with a goofy smile.

“Ooh, I do! I do!” Wally said running to take seat in front of the TV, while the Boy Wonder turned to his mentor with a smirk.

“Is he serious right now?” Robin asked and Batman nodded.

“Yes he is-don’t ask me what happened, I wasn’t able to be present at the time.” He said and Aquaman chuckled.

“My wife, Mera, thought it would be… _a rite of passage_ , if you will, for Mickey to experience her first beauty pageant.” Aquaman informed the young heroes as Mickey ran through.

“Bartholomew Allen, I’m going to murder you!” she yelled and Ollie rolled his eyes before tugging her on to his lap.

“Oh come on, Mica! It wasn’t that bad and as promised we never made you do it again.” He smiled and she glared at him.

“Oh, is that so? So why did I get a call from someone confirming I would be host of the Star City Beauty Pageant this year?” she demanded and he pointed to Wonder Woman.

“She made me.” He lied and Canary slapped him in the back of his head. “Okay, okay-I thought it would be fun. Look at it this way-you’re helping young girls fulfill their dreams of being Miss Star City.”

“You make it sound like I care.” She said dryly before shifting out of his lap, so that she was between him and Superboy. The clone gave her a wide smile ad she rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Movie time!” Wally screamed as Robin and Flash sat next to him in front of the TV. Batman and Wonder woman sat on the loveseat to the left of Ollie.

“Kill me…” Mickey groaned as the video started.

“Is this thing on? Alright it is!” the movie Flash smiled looking into the camera. “If anyone is watching this that means that I survived Mickey trying to kill me for videotaping her get ready for the beauty pageant tonight. If anyone watching this knows Mickey, then yes she’s really going to be in a beauty pageant.”

“And we fast forward away from Barry’s mindless blabber.” Canary said fast forwarding until movie Flash had entered Mickey’s bedroom.

“No! No, no, no! I am _not_ doing this! You can’t make me!” the group laughed at the sight of an angry 6 year old Mickey who was red in the face glaring up at the adults in front of her. One was a woman none of the team had seen before except Wally.

“Mickey-“

“Don’t Mickey me, Mera.” The child glared and Queen Mera of Atlantis sighed when Ollie bent down at her giving her a warm smile.

“Come on, Mica. It’ll be fun!”

“No it won’t! I’m not doing it.” She growled and Wonder Woman shook her head.

“It’s too late, the pageants tonight.”

“Then pull me out!”

“No-Mickey, I’m sure you’ll have a wonderful time.” Aquaman assured her and she glared at him when she finally took notice of movie Flash.

“Are you recording this?!” she screeched and the camera began to shake causing Wally to snicker.

“Shut up! She was a pretty terrifying kid.” Flash defended as the six year old child stalked towards him.

“Tell me you are _not_ recording this Barry Allen!” she yelled.

“I thought it’d be nice for us to remember this time and moment.” He said and 6 year old Mickey shook before she threw the worst tantrum of her life. All the adults stared at the child wide eyed as she destroyed everything her 6 year old hands could get.

“Oh my God…” Mickey said hanging her head in her hands and Superboy patted her on the back when movie Manhunter entered.

“what in the-“he paused as he watched the child threw herself on the floor kicking and screaming. Manhunter shook his head before telekinetically lifting the child in the air and exiting the room.

“Well… that… was… awkward.” Movie Flash said after a few minutes. The other adults shook their heads and Wonder Woman frowned.

“Maybe we should pull her out.” The Amazon said just as Manhunter returned with a puffy eyed Mickey who was instantly picked up by Mera.

“I’ll make you a deal. If you do this tonight, I’ll never make you do this again and will buy you that new toy you wanted.”

“You mean that flying helicopter I was talking about that I saw in the mall with Barry?” Mickey asked hopefully and Mera nodded. “O...okay…”

“Thank you.” Smiled the Atlantean and the child sighed in return before pointing to Barry with an evil look in her eyes.

“Sleep with one eye open tonight, Allen.” She threatened causing the group to laugh as Wally fast forward and Ollie turned to Mickey.

“You know, you freaked me out when you did that.” He informed her and she glared at him.

“It’s your own fault, daddy.” She hissed and Robin smirked.

“Ooo, ooo-the pageant’s starting!” the Boy wonder exclaimed and Mickey deadpanned turning to the Dark Knight.

“Could you please kill me?” she begged and Canary hushed her. They watched as the host introduced himself, and then introduced the participants. There were several girls-at least 24- when they finally called on Mickey. She wore a small smile and waved at the crowd before standing next to the other girls.

“Aww Mica!” Canary teased and Mickey glared at the older blonde.

“Stop it you two.” Wonder Woman said a slight smile tugging on to her lips and Mickey groaned as the host asked the girls what they would like to do when they were older.

“Oh, crud we forgot about this part!” movie Flash said and Oliver turned to him with a smirk.

“I already have it taken care of.” He said as the host asked Mickey what she wanted to be when she grew up.

“I want to be just like my daddy, Ollie and be very successful so I can help the less fortunate.” She smiled and the crowd applauded when movie Flash turned the camera onto the archer.

“Now Ollie, why would you tell that poor child that horrible lie?” he teased and Oliver rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, Barry.” Robin fast forwards some more until they landed on the talent portion.

“So, what did you do for this part?” Superboy asked and Mickey glared at wonder Woman who was grinning widely as Robin stopped the tape.

“And now we have Mickey Queen doing a special little dance with a baton.”

“Robin if you know what’s good for you-you’ll fast forward.”

“Fast forwarding!” the Boy Wonder shrieked and Flash waved his arms frantically.

“See-she’s a little monster!”

“And I know how to use it.” She smirked evilly and Superboy shook his head sadly. They watched the rest of the pageant with awes filling every moment Mickey did something, when it came to an end. “Finally!”

“Wait there’s more to it!” Robin exclaimed and movie Flash appeared again.

“okay-this is the second time Mickey participated in the beauty pageant.”

“Give me that camera!” the camera was now turned away from Flash, but to a 12 year old Mickey who was annoyed with the speedster per usual. She wore a white button up shirt with black dress pants and her hair was spilled out in curls.

“No way-this is going to be awesome! For those of you watching at home, I’m only recording the talent portion cause this one is going to be funny.” He smirked.

“No it’s not, now give me the camera Uncle Barry!” an eleven year old Wally tried to grab the camera, but Flash speed away. The present Wally groaned dropping his head in his hands, while Superboy turned to Mickey with an expectant look.

“Why is Wally there?” he demanded and she glared at Ollie.

“Daddy dearest thought that it would be nice for me to have some friends around my age other than Roy.” She said crossly, before smirking at the clone. “Is somebody jealous?”

“No!” he blushed and she rolled her eyes.

“Whatever floats your boat.” She teased leaning on the clone. Ollie looked at Canary who simply smiled, when movie Wally growled.

“Seriously Uncle Barry-I’ve been a good boy!” Wally whined and Mickey rolled her eyes annoyed, before pointing to Wally accusingly.

“And you wonder why I can’t stand him!” she hissed and the two started a glare off.

“Wow, we really hated each other.” Wally stated and Mickey nodded “So how are we getting along now?”

“I think it had to do with you getting us kidnapped by Clayface.” She said throwing a pillow at him.

“Oh yeah-I remember that!” he smiled and Mickey rolled her eyes before leaning back against the clone. They watched as Wally and Mickey went back and forth for a good while, when the host announced their appearance.

“Good luck!” movie Flash smiled as the two were pushed onto the stage.

“Where were you during all of this?” Superboy asked Robin, when the camera was turned onto the Boy Wonder with Batman talking to an officer.

“I was playing body guard with Batman.” He smiled and Batman rolled his eyes with a shake of the head. The camera was directed to the screen as a song began to play. The movie Wally and Mickey began to dance and sing ‘Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better’. Everyone watched as Mickey and Wally performed flawlessly, despite the fact that they were glaring daggers at each other.

“wow-you’re really good.” Superboy commented and she smiled at him, when Robin smirked.

“You haven’t seen anything yet, Supey!” the Boy Wonder laughed. Superboy looked at him confused, before turning back to the screen to see Wally and Mickey fighting one another while still singing.

“Oh God-really?” movie Canary demanded when movie Flash and Ollie turned to her with a shrug.

“At least they’re still singing.” Both men said carelessly, before turning the camera back to them.

“Haha-you’re getting your butt kicked by a girl!” Robin laughed and Mickey smiled sweetly at him.

“Would you like to join him?”

“No….”

“Then I suggest you shut up.” She said innocently and the Boy Wonder turned back to the screen, when she turned to Superboy “I’m surprised that you haven’t said anything.”

“I know better than to make you angry.” He smirked and she smiled back widely.

“This is why I like you.” She smiled leaning her head on his shoulder and he smirked. They looked back at the TV to see Wally pinned to the ground by Mickey who sang the last line with a smirk.

“Well, I guess Mickey really is better than Wally.” Movie Flash shrugged and Wally glared at his mentor.

“Really Uncle Barry?”

“Hey, I call it the way I see it. We still love you!” Flash smiled and the movie cut off. “That’s all I recorded. The rest of the show was still boring.”

“You didn’t have to participate in it.” She grumbled and Superboy shook his head. “I’m tired-I’m going to sleep.”

“You realize your bedroom is at the house, right?” Ollie teased as she headed towards the zeta beam with Superboy in tow.

“I wanna sleep in the cave. You’re boring.”

“Yeah, whatever-see you tomorrow.”

“Bye daddy, love you!” she called dragging Superboy out the house and into the backyard. Robin and Wally ran behind them and they all went back to the cave. They walked into the kitchen to find Megan making cookies and Kaldur reading a book, both teens slightly blushing. “Hey guys!”

“Mickey!” Megan screamed and hugged Mickey tightly before looking her over.

“Uh, Megan what are you doing?”

“Wally said that Flash said that you were in trouble.” She asked confused and Mickey rolled her eyes, before dislodging the Martian from her.

“I’m fine-Flash was being stupid, just like his nephew.” She said and Kaldur glared at her behind the Martian’s back, causing Mickey to smile slightly “But thanks for worrying.”

“It’s no problem-we’re teammates.” Megan smiled and Mickey smiled too, before pulling away Superboy.

“We’ll be back!” she called dragging the clone outside.

“where are we going?”

“I’m starting you’re first lesson on flying.’ She said causing the clone to smile widely and run faster. “Slow down!”

They reached the outside and Mickey plopped to the ground, before pulling Superboy down with her. The laid on the ground for a little while, when Superboy sat up to look at her confused. “why are we just sitting here?”

“The first lesson of flying is to take time to get to know the area you’ll be flying in.” she smiled and he raised an eyebrow.

“How’s that going to help?”

“It’ll help you know where you are. For instance-all the stars make up a tessellation. Each tessellation is over a certain area which will help you find your way to your destination.” She smiled and he nodded, before turning to her.

“Who taught you to fly?” he asked and she bit her lips.

“Wonder Woman.” She lies. She doesn’t want to tell him the truth-Superman was the one to teach her.

“He taught you didn’t he?” they’re both surprised at the question. Mickey’s face or voice hadn’t given her lie away, but yet he saw through the lie. Superboy looked at her confused expression and scowled, before turning away from her. She reached over and put her chin on his chest, looking at him apologetically.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Now he’s lying this time and she knows it. His face gives him away, his angry demeanor returning bit by bit. He knows it’s not her fault, but he can’t feel jealous about the fact that the man that’s supposed to be his ‘father’ of sorts was willing to teach her and not him. Superboy wasn’t angry with Superman, but himself. He glared bitterly at the sky as it mocked him for being a failure. A soft hand placed on his cheek. He looks up at Mickey who is smiling softly at him. He looks into her eyes and he knows she understands; even though she can’t feel his pain or anger, she understands. He leans into her touch, before sitting up slightly. He cups her face gently pulling her down towards him, when he stops. “I smell smoke.”

“For the love of all things holy!” Robin yells and Mickey shakes her head, before standing up. He misses the warmth she gives off and how truly understanding she is. Mickey pauses, holding her hand out to him. He takes it happily and they walk back hand in hand.

“Tomorrow we’ll start flying.” She smiled and he bit his lip.

“Can we learn more about the tessellations?” he asked shyly. In truth, he just wants to sit with her some more and enjoy her company. She smiles widely and he never noticed until now how her face glows.

“Okay-I’ll see if I can find a book on it.” She smiled and he smiled widely, as they walked back inside. Each content with their own secret happiness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Hope everyone had a nice holiday! So I could promise that I will update by next week, but that will probably not happen soooooo let's say next month! Next month sound good? Cool! Keep R&R!


End file.
